The Game Show Host
by MyFrenzy
Summary: When Alex joins a dating show, the only thing she doesn't expect is to fall for the host. And the host isn't too happy about it, either. Nalex. AU. Other couples. ON HIATUS.
1. Looking for Love

_This is Nalex. And to clear things up, Alex is 19 years old and Nate is 25. Crossover. Fluff. And all those other stuff that we all know we love. Enjoy._

* * *

Alex Russo was not the kind to have crushes.

Ever since she was young, fairytales, happy endings, prince charming, while having all the other girls drooling and bubbly, Alex tried hard not to gag. How could such immature, over enthusiastic girls believe there was such thing as 'true love' or 'the right one'? Why not just live in reality and see that, no, there was no such thing as happy endings.

So Alex refrained herself from having any sort of physical or emotional contact with boys, unless it was only completely—and this was rare—necessary. So she'd always been pointed out as the girl with no relationships. Which is why no boy ever had the courage to go up to her and ask for a phone number, or flirt with her, or anything else that might get them humiliated and physically hurt.

The only guys Alex had any contact with every day were her brothers—Justin and Max—and that was because, well, they lived together. And, of course, there was no way of any romantic feeling blossoming between them, so she enjoyed as much as possible her time with them.

Theresa, her mother, always found this completely annoying and petrifying. Afraid that her little girl would not get married at all—worse, that she wouldn't marry the gender Theresa hoped she'd marry. For Jerry, her father, it was delightful. Day after day, his little girl was still his little girl, not embarrassed to kiss him on the cheek, hug him, or walk next to him in public places. Because she had no reason to impress anyone. And that is what any father would want.

All in all, Alex was a special one, she was. And everyone thought so. Every girl in school could confide their secrets to Alex—and mostly guy secrets, knowing that Alex would never start liking the same guy or even dare to say a word to the guy. Alex was flattered by the 'trust' every girl in Jefferson High showed her, but she never gave any advice. She'd probably repel the guy any other girl liked, so she just nodded and smiled at whatever anyone told her.

So when was the day that Alex had started to fall for a guy who she accidentally met?

That was the day that Alex had started to believe in happy endings, believe in true love. That was the same day Alex was scared of the feeling, and kept it to herself.

But who was it Alex blamed for this? Her mother. And damn modern technology. And cable. And game shows. Especially game shows.

It was another Sunday evening with the Russo's—supper had been done, Max was up in his room doing the things that no one bothered to ask what they were, Jerry was in his room ready to watch the game with Justin because today was the girl's turn to watch in the living room, the Wheel of Fortune.

Alex had her leg crossed on the couch, with her pajamas on and the popcorn tub on her lap, with her mother next to her and changing the channels.

"Finally," Theresa grinned. "Alone time without the boys, huh sweetheart?" she asked Alex, still with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to reply to that," Alex sighed, and took a piece of popcorn, placing it in her mouth, and chewing it carefully, taking the time to savor the flavor. Theresa, still changing the channels, asked her why.

"Well," Alex said. "This is how we always start our conversations mom. How about we try something different? You always say that, then I say 'You're telling me', ann then you'll say 'I know how much you like girl time', then I'll say 'Don't judge me like that mother', then you'll laugh and we'll start watching Wheel of Fortune, laughing at the idiots who can't guess that 'Desperate Housewives' is the show, when all they're missing is the stupid 's'." Alex looked at her mother when she stopped changing the channels.

Theresa smiled slightly at her. "Well, that took up our conversation time," she cleared her throat. "Let's watch this thing, then," Theresa looked back at the television, and Alex did the same.

"Can you not find the right guy for you?" A narrator's voice came on the television. Alex choked on her popcorn and Theresa raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this was Wheel of Fortune," Theresa mused. "That's odd. It's in the right channel..." Theresa looked at the TV.

"Oh great, it's one of those stupid dating shows," Alex groaned. What was more humiliating than having to admit to the world that you couldn't find a guy and you had to end up on TV to find him? Pathetic. Just, completely pathetic.

"It looks okay," Theresa said, looking at the screen. "I mean, it's live! You get to see them go on dates, live. It seems interesting. They can't edit anything out." Theresa smiled.

"You know, for a first time watcher, you seem to know quite a lot about this show." Alex muttered, and popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "I mean," she continued, with her mouth full. "For crying out loud, they're barely showing what happened the last show."

Theresa looked at her daughter and smiled sheepishly. Alex raised and eyebrow, the realization dawned on her. She gasped and scowled.

"Mom!" Alex shrieked. "This isn't the wheel of fortune channel, is it? And you want me to see this crap, don't you?" Alex gaped at her mother and put down the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, standing up.

Theresa stood up with her daughter and grabbed her arm before Alex could run away. "Now wait a minute Alex, that is a lie," Theresa promised. "I did no such thing."

"Yeah, and Max cleaned up his room," Alex spat, trying to get her mom to let go of her arm. "I've told you a million times, I don't want to have a relationship! It'll only lead to disappointment, lies, and arguments. It's stupid, and pointless."

"Alex, that isn't entirely true," Theresa tried to calm her daughter down. "Look at me and your father!"

"Exactly!" Alex shrieked, and finally got her mother to let go of her arm. Alex breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe this! Alex always knew her mother wanted her to have a relationship, for her to marry, settle down, and give her grandchildren. But Alex wasn't that way, she just—wasn't! Alex was raised that way and damn it, nobody stopped her then, what made her mother think she could stop her now?

"Alex," her mother took a deep breath before looking into her daughter's burning eyes. Alex made no movement, so Theresa went on. "Yes, I did want you to watch this show, but for future reference," Alex laughed once without humor.

"Future reference? And what is that supposed to mean?" Alex looked at her mom expectantly.

"It means," Theresa said firmly, with her head held high. "On Monday, you will be on that show."

Alex stared at her mom for a very, long, awkward moment. Then she laughed. She laughed so hard for so long, tears were brought to her eyes and her cheeks were burning red. She had to hold her stomach and crouch down, flopping onto the couch and waiting for her mom to laugh with her.

Oh, she begged to the heavens that soon, Theresa would laugh with her and say this was all a joke. Or maybe, Ashton Kutcher was doing a special episode of 'Punk'd', Just one, even if the show was cancelled.

Or maybe Max would come downstairs, yell to her it was a prank, and go back up to his room like nothing had ever happened.

All of those were as possible as Justin opening a can of pickles.

Finally, Alex realized her mom was not joking, and she stopped laughing abruptly, and looked at Theresa with frightened, yet infuriated eyes.

"Alex," her mother said, noticing the look on her daughter's face. "I am very sorry, but this is no joke. I've been on the waiting list forever, for two years! You cannot say no to this."

Alex took a deep breath. Her mom had signed her up and waited, patiently, since she was seventeen?

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Alex yelled, so loud, the table in front of her vibrated slightly. "You put me on the fucking game show?!" Alex stood up from the couch and started to run upstairs, but Justin and her father blocked the way.

"What's going on down here?" Jerry asked, puzzled. Alex looked up and her dad with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on is that your damn wife doesn't accept me for who I am and wants me to join a fucking game show to get me out of her life and give her the grandchildren your two sons are too stupid to give!" Alex spat, And Justin blinked.

"Juliet and I, are taking things slowly, but we are looking for an apartment now, and soon—" Justin was interrupted by Alex.

"I don't give a shit about you and your freaking relationship right now! I have a crazed mom who thinks only of herself!" Alex yelled, pointing behind her at Theresa.

Theresa, trying hard to hold back her tears, managed to speak steadily. "This is good for you Alex. It doesn't mean you'll fall in love, but it'll give you a chance to improve your relationship with males."

"Dad!" Alex's tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

Jerry looked shocked, gaping, looking back and forth between his wife and his daughter. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Alex, go to your room. Justin, go with her before she does something stupid. I need to speak with your mother."

Alex said nothing before furiously pushing through Justin and running upstairs to her room, Justin trying to catch up with her.

When in her room, she was about to slam the door shut, but Justin held it open. "Alex," he said quietly. "Please. If you would only know what mom feels—"

"You know what, Justin? I do. And trust me, I would do the best that I could do, I would jump off a cliff, to make her be as proud of me as she is of you, after you graduated Yale." Alex said, her voice shaking. "But I was raised one way. I can' change from one day to another. I can't just say, 'I'm going to fall in love', and suddenly will. I need time! Maybe someday, I might. And if mom understood that, we wouldn't have these problems. If she just knew that that's not me." Alex sat on her bed, and tuned out her TV, which was surprisingly on.

"But I know what _is_ you," Justin said after a silent pause, still at the door, looking at his sister breaking down. And you Alex, you are all about taking chances. Trying out new things. Not turning down things that you know deep inside might make everything better." Justin paused for a second to let this sink into Alex. "This is one of those opportunities, Alex. You might just want to think about this one." That was the last thing he said before closing the door and walking down the hall and into his room.

Alex blinked for a while, calming herself down and letting her tears stop.

She hated, hated, _hated_ admitting Justin was even close to right. But his was one of those moments where it was too obvious to ignore. She had to take this chance and try nothing new. She had nothing to lose (she hoped) and, maybe, a lot to gain.

She finally looked over at the television, and surprise, the same channel was on. Her mom had probably done it on purpose, knowing she would run to the room.

"Later, Jenny will have to make her big decision—Ralph or Gerard? But next, the date that made the decision even harder. Don't look away, as this month's 'Looking for Love' comes to a nail biting end!" The narrator was saying all this as the cameras shot the live audience, watching from a screen everything that was going out outside.

Alex couldn't believe she was actually thinking about this.

* * *

_Reviews are loved._


	2. Hosting

"And we're clear!"

The director shouted, and the audience clapped, then started heading out for something to eat, bathroom breaks, and some just stayed there, talking and waiting for the show to come back on.

Nate Gray put down his microphone and ran backstage, hoping to find his water bottle and his favorite glazed donut ready for him. He was starving, and his mouth was dry from talking so much. But that's what being a show host could do to you, and that's what he decided to you.

Nate hosted 'Looking for Love' every weeknight, and was the number one hit show, not only on the channel, but on TV. So everywhere Nate went, he was recognized. He was a celebrity of sorts. Last week, he had been offered to host the MTV Movie Awards, but declined, saying that Saturdays and Sundays were his only godforsaken breaks.

Nate looked around, and saw his assistant, Caitlyn Geller, holding his water bottle and donut. Nate smiled and walked up to her.

"God bless you," Nate told her as he took the items from her hands. Caitlyn smiled.

"You say that every time I get you this healthy drink yet disgusting junk food," Caitlyn pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you say _that_ every time I say God bless you," Nate smiled and Caitlyn laughed.

"We're living in a rut, what are we to do?" Caitlyn pretended to be a damsel in distress. Nate raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of his donut, then fake pondered for a while.

"I know. On Monday, you can get me a chocolate donut," Nate said jokingly, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Nate grinned and shrugged. "Hey, it's something different, yet I would still love it." Nate winked at her.

Caitlyn ignored Nate's flirtatious moves (she was used to it, and she had a boyfriend), and opened her binder. "Oh!" she said, looking back at Nate. "Almost forgot. We've got five minutes before going live again, so I'd suggest you run like the wind to Brown's office. He needed to talk to you."

Nate grunted. His damn producer surely had something to complain about, as always. He never liked for him to rush him during the commercial breaks, even if he was going to complain to him about the same thing after the show.

'Looking for love' was different from other shows, he knew that. So his producer, of course, wanted to make everything perfect if he was going to waste so much money on it. For example, 'Looking for Love' was live, of course. It broadcasted anywhere, so there was no way of editing anything out, or covering out mistakes, or overlapping curse words. The camera men had to run around when the main girl and one of the contestants were going on a date. All of them—the contestants and the main girl—lived under one roof for a while, making it more awkward but the girl got to know each of them a little better. And there was a segment (which was pre-recorded) where the host and the main girl came together in one room, the host interviewing the girl and asking her the pros and cons of her dates.

It was very complicated, to say the least, and it got very tiring.

"Okay, I'm going to have to blame this one on you," Nate told Caitlyn, finishing up his donuts and gulping down his water. "Say you forgot to tell me, or that you told me, but I had left already and didn't hear you. I have three minutes before we're on air again."

Caitlyn grimaced. "Nate, I think you should—" Before Caitlyn could continue, Nate had already started walking towards Gerard, one of the contestants. Gerard was sitting, motionless, fidgeting with his sleeves. He looked up at Nate and waved numbly, his black hair the only thing that moved along with it.

Nate sighed and kneeled next to him. "Nervous, Gee?" Nate asked his now friend, and Gerard shrugged, a frown never escaping his features. "You shouldn't be," Nate assured him. "I have a feeling Jenny will be picking you."

"Not with what Ralph," Gerard spoke his name with such disgust and hatred, it almost made Nate wince. "Has planned for her tonight. They're probably there by now."

Nate shook his head. "You really fell for this shallow of a girl, huh?" Nate said, frowning.

Jenny wasn't the type of girl Nate would ever fall for, nor would even give a second glance at. She was beautiful; he knew that, everyone knew that. But Jenny only looked at the physical, and of course, the wallet size.

Being that Ralph and Gerard were the ones with the most money, slowly, she began eliminating the poorest of the guys to the richest. Now, that Gerard and Ralph were the same in the physical and economical level, Nate was sure that Jenny would look at the one who had paid the most for the date.

Gerard looked at Nate briefly in the eyes, then back at his shoes. "I know, I wasn't supposed to," he whispered. "But you know what? She's not what everyone else thinks she is," he clarified. "She's got so much more going for her than her looks…interest isn't the only quality she has. She can be really sweet." Gerard looked back at Nate. "Really."

Nate grimaced. "I doubt that, but," Nate stood up and straightened his shirt. "If you say so," with that sentence, he went back on stage with only one minute left for the show to air.

--

"Thank you for joining us on the season finale of 'Looking for Love'! Next week, join us for another great choice, with our next lucky contestant, and the hopeless romantic who is—" with a pause, Nate grinned as the audience filled in the 'Looking for Love' part. He gave another thanks, and, with that said, the cameras were off and the audience didn't stop clapping.

Nate smiled at all of them, trying not to turn back to see Jenny and the lucky guy, still making out as if they were alone. "Thank you all for joining us this evening," he said through the microphone. "All of you were great. Autograph signings will be taken backstage, thanks." The crowd went wild, but before another crazed female fanatic could jump off the seats and run to him, he ran backstage.

"Awesome job, Nate," all of his crew members praised him, like always, after the show. He nodded to all of them in return, looking for Caitlyn, who hopefully would help him during the autograph session.

"Nate Gray," Nate rolled his eyes and resisted a grunt as he turned around to find Brown staring intensely at him.

Nate rose his eyebrows and grinned the most charming grin he could possibly manage. "Brown, my lucky and yet stressed out producer, you're looking great tonight!" Nate remarked. "Is that a new hair color? It suits you!" Nate tried not to laugh at his own lie. What, was Brown going through a mid life crisis? His hair had been completely gray the day before, and today, it was pitch black. With his wrinkles and dark eyes, he just looked scary, and then some.

Frightening, perhaps?

"I'm in no mood for your witty remarks, Gray," Brown seemed annoyed and tired. Nate put up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, it was a compliment, no harm no foul, Brown." Nate smiled. "So I was surprised you didn't call me in in the middle of breaks! New record, Browny. We can work with that, we really can."

"I suggest you leave your smart ass remarks for someone with less I.Q and a vagina." He said.

Nate suddenly understood—Brown was really, really, angry.

"Hey man, calm down, alright? I'm sorry. I was just in the middle of a lot. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow, over lunch? I have an autograph session that I really need to get to." Nate hoped that Brown would act reasonable and agree. Brown was the only guy, believe it or not, in the power to fire him.

"I suggest you cancel your cute autograph session and come with me, Gray," Brown said, only a bit more calm. "You just about tripled my complaints tonight."

"Aw, come on, Brown, you know how many people would be disappointed if I canceled the session," Nate pressed. He really didn't feel like listening to Brown tonight. He prayed he didn't have to.

Brown looked at him expectantly. "Yes, but I know even more who would be disappointed if we replaced you," Brown said.

Nate took the threat and nodded. After a cell phone call to Caitlyn, he was walking with Brown to his office, his heart racing. He really did no want to get a verbal beat up from a man three times his age.

"Take a seat, Gray." Brown told him. Nate sat down on one of the three empty chairs across from Brown's desk and leaned back. "You know, this is one of the shows were I say, 'Hm, maybe Gray isn't such a bad host after all.'" Brown looked at Nate.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, shocked that Brown could even have those thoughts.

"Yes, and then you pull these stunts and I think the opposite, and your back to hanging on that same thread you have for about a year now, with only one kick in the ass and you fall, Gray, you fall bad." Brown was fuming now.

Nate didn't dare reply. Anything he said now would probably be misunderstood by Brown, and he really didn't feel like that right now.

"So I'm going to ask you, Gray, how much is this job worth to you, huh?" Brown asked. Nate only blinked. "Is it worth as much as I pay for it? Because you don't treat it that way." Brown grabbed a pencil and started playing with it, seeming much calmer now. "I get that you are young, and you gave up college for this, and that you're still at that point in your life, where, yes, you want to have fun." Brown glanced at Nate, then back at his pencil. "But there are places to have fun, and there are others to be serious. Work is both, mind you. I get it. This life seems glamorous, does it not?" Nate didn't even flinch. "But I can assure you, someday, Gray, you're going to have to give it up. You're going to have to give it up for something you want more, and that's when you have to learn to appreciate it while you have it." Brown looked at Nate, waiting for a reply.

"If you're speaking about a girl," Nate said slowly, and Brown smirked. "I can assure you that won't come until much, much later. And I do understand, Brown. I'll honor this job. I'll kiss it's imaginary ass, if I have to." Nate leaned in over the desk. "I'm not ready to give this job up, Brown," Nate assured him. "Especially not for a girl."

And with that being said, Nate stood up, said good bye to Brown, and walked out of the office.

Nate almost punched every person who got in his way. He knew what Brown meant. He knew that he had to be single for this job, he had known it since the day he auditioned for it.

But he wasn't planning on letting Brown win. Nate didn't plan on having a relationship with anyone. Not until the show was canceled or lack thereof. Nate wasn't the guy to have one relationship.

But for now, he had to go congratulate Gerard, whom had won Jenny's heart after all. Nate smiled.

He was the guy who knew everything, wasn't he?


	3. Decision

_Hey. I'm going to ask a huge favor of you all--I have, like, ten people or more that have added this story to their favorites and story alerts and me to their favorite authors. I want to thank you so much for that. But would you mind reviewing, as well? I want to know how I'm doing, I need you to point out what you like and what you don't like. I enjoy writing this story, so expect quick updates. (At least, until school starts.) Anyway, I would really appreciate all those who didn't review but read the story, to do so now? It'll only take a few seconds. Still, much love to all. :)_

* * *

That night, Alex couldn't sleep.

She looked at her clock—it was very late. Three in the morning, for sure. She'd stayed up to watch the entire show—to learn more about it. What she found out was pretty interesting.

The host was Nate Gray—the celebrity every girl in her school drooled over day and night, hoped to meet, and couldn't wait for 'Looking for Love' to come to town. Well, hooray for them, it was. And it was because of her. And everything just seemed so irritating.

Not that she wouldn't admit Nate Gray wasn't extremely good looking. He seemed to smile through everything and laugh at any awkward pauses there were. His hair was curly, but not in the way that it looked like an afro, and his eyes were a deep, chocolate brown, much like hers, she noticed.

But that didn't matter. He was probably an air headed, self loving jerk too into himself to even acknowledge that he had what every guy wanted at his age—fame, fortune, and endless attention from girls.

She put Nate Gray aside and started thinking of what she was going to do Monday. As she had learned, the girl (in this case, being herself) and all the contestants stayed under one same house until the competition was over. What about school? This was the most important year, senior year, the one that counted the most for her and she was about to leave it for a dating show?

Did her mom want her to find a boyfriend so bad she was willing to let her daughter skip about a month and a half of school?

Alex grimaced at the thought. Either she believed it or not, she really was leaving friends behind. Almost every girl in school, really. And what would they say about her, now? The hard as a rock Alex who was never interested in a relationship or a guy for that matter was joining the all too popular dating show! It was gossip served and ready to be eaten. The thought made Alex sick to her stomach.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't do it. No matter how much of a challenge this might be, it wasn't her.

Alex turned on lamp and picked up her cell phone, and on speed dial 2 called her bet friend since kindergarten, Mitchie Torres.

Mitchie was the complete opposite of her, to say the least. Mitchie looked for true love and had hooked up with about half the male population in school already. So the fact that they had become best friends in the first place was the strangest thing Alex could really think of.

Finally, after about the fifth ring, an irritated sounding Mitchie picked up her cell phone.

"Whoever this is, I swear that later I will haunt you down and suffocate you in your sleep if it isn't an emergency," Mitchie was trying to keep her voice down, but failing.

Alex smiled at her best friend's threat and tried to keep herself from laughing. "It's me, Mitch. Get over yourself, will you?" Alex grinned as she heard Mitchie yawn for about ten seconds.

"Alex, are you dead?" Mitchie asked after a pause.

Alex frowned. "No, I don't think so." She answered.

"Mkay, are you bleeding? In the hospital? On the _verge_ of death? Is your dog dead? Are you pregnant?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm not bleeding, I can assure you I am not whatsoever even near a hospital, I am breathing and in close to perfect condition, I don't have a dog, and I am a virgin, therefore, I am not pregnant." Alex smiled to herself at her small speech, proud.

"Then why the hell did you wake me at three thirty in the morning?!" Mitchie hissed from the other end of the line.

Alex knew Mitchie would get over it when she told her what the real reason to be calling her was, so she hurried into explaining everything.

"I thought my best fine would like to know that I was picked to be the next 'hopeless romantic' desperate girl in 'Looking for Love' on Monday." Alex explained, and braced herself.

There was a long, silent, almost relieving pause. Alex expected her friend to react…differently.

"Oh, my God!!!" Mitchie screamed, not caring for anyone in her house still asleep.

Alex had expected for her to react like that.

"And you didn't tell me you signed up? You're going to be, like, literally on the show?! Living with fifteen guys under one same roof for, like, two months?! And making out with most of them and—" Mitchie paused. "Wait. That doesn't sound like you."

"Of course it doesn't." Alex hissed at Mitchie. "It isn't. My mom signed me up without telling me, like, two years ago. And now she expects me to be her little soldier and go along with it. It's stupid, right?"

Alex could hear Mitchie take a deep intake of breath. "No, not really," Mitchie said. "I mean, we all know how your mom is, so it's really no shock. To me, of course. And why not give this a chance?" Pause. "And, you know, get your best friend a ticket?"

"Aren't you waking anyone up with this noise?" Alex asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"My family has the heaviest sleepers, alright? They once slept through a kitchen fire. Started by me. And you will never mention that again. They still have no idea about that." Even without seeing her, Alex knew Mitchie was smirking, proud that she thought herself a rebel. "And don't dodge the question," Mitchie told Alex suddenly.

Alex sighed and shut her eyes, laying her head against her bed's headboard. "I won't give it a chance because…well, you know why! I'm that girl, Mitch. I'm the girl who doesn't love. The one that everyone points out and likes her personality and they're like, 'Wow. She's amazing. She can survive without a guy and yet keep her dignity.' And I like that about myself. I like upholding what they think of me."

There was a pause, and Alex knew that Mitchie was thinking. "You know, it sounds like this isn't about what _you_ want anymore." Mitchie told her. "It seems like you're just doing this to please the people around you. Or the fact that you don't want to hurt the reputation. What you don't understand, Lexie, is that, well, people change. Feelings change. Point of views…you're a woman now, Alex, we all are. And we're going off to college, and…well, you were bound to find an attractive guy someday. You're bound to fall in love someday or, date. And this isn't about what people think anymore. If they don't understand, then let them. You're still you, only—thank God—you like boys. And you have to understand it's completely natural."

Alex couldn't believe it. Where had that come from? Mitchie was the kind of girl who played, well, dumb. She was boy crazed, and was a rebel and…things never got any deeper than that. So was it possible that the speech she had just given her actually came from her?

And at that moment, Alex realized she didn't care. Mitchie had just made sense—made her smile and made her understand that she was growing up, but she was just afraid to admit it. And that maybe, she did need a little push, and her mother had just done something to help her.

And it was justified.

"Wow, Mitch. That…" Alex didn't want to tell her friend it was surprising. She didn't want Mitchie to know what Alex thought of her. The thought made her stifle a giggle—like Mitchie would care. Still. "Is so true. Thank you." Alex heard Mitchie yawn. "Oh, sorry, I'm keeping you up." Alex grimaced, but she said what she, only moments before, dreaded saying. "Plus, you need a good rest. Tomorrow, you're going to come help me pack for Monday."

Mitchie shrieked in excitement. "Yay me! I rock! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie paused. "Yeah, you're lucky if I can sleep after what you just told me."

"Try your best, crazy head," Alex giggled along with Mitchie. "Love you, Mitch."

"Right back at you, Lexie. Now sleep. If you don't have sexy outfits tomorrow, by Peter I swear I am going to take you shopping for some." Mitchie promised.

Alex grimace, but decided not to push the subject further. Sleep was starting to win her over. "We'll see," she said, then said good bye to her best friend and hung up the phone.

Finally, Alex could sleep peacefully.

--

"Wake up, damn it!"

Alex opened her eyes groggily and groaned, the light shining through her window hurting her vision. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, ignoring the person jumping on the opposite side of her bed.

"Lexie, you are the laziest person ever!" she finally recognized the voice as Mitchie's, and Alex refused to even answer her.

"Lexie!" Mitchie whined. "Open your eyes! Wake up and see the sunlight, the birds chirping, your beautiful Frankenstein freaking hair!" Mitchie stopped jumping on the bed and started moving her best friend. "Up, up, up, up!"

"No…" Alex finally moaned. "I don't wanna. It's Saturday, and it's only eight in the morning." Alex yawned, but finally took the pillow off of her head and looked at her ceiling, her vision adjusting to the light.

"Eight? Ha ha, you have been asleep for a long time. It's almost noon, Alex. Wake up!" Mitchie told her.

Alex sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She'd been asleep that long? Since when was Alex so lazy?

Right, since she slept at four in the morning the past night. Well, she at least had gotten her eight hours of sleep.

"Sorry," Alex said. "I'll shower and get dressed. Tell my mom that I decided to try this stupid thing, after all." Alex looked at Mitchie as a frown replaced the smile that she had before. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked Mitchie, her curiosity rising. Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Well," Mitchie started. "I already told her mom, expecting her to freak, of course, but when she didn't, I immediately knew there was something wrong. So, I asked her what was wrong. And then, well she told me."

"Naturally," Alex agreed. "What was wrong?" Alex asked, starting to get impatient.

"Well, your mom said she talked to your dad about the whole thing," Mitchie told Alex. "And he went ballistic. He was really angry and started yelling at her, asking if she was crazy and that there was absolutely no way that you were going on that show and if Theresa dared to do the opposite, he would file fore divorce, move out and take you with him." Mitchie grimaced, a pained expression overtook her face.

Alex blinked. How come she didn't hear the screams last night? She looked up at Mitchie.

"Don't worry, my dad threatens that all the time," Alex assured her. "So I don't worry. I guess I'll have to talk to him myself." Alex mused. Mitchie looked at her best friend and shook her head.

"Alex," Mitchie told her, looking her right in the eye. "I think that this time, he meant it."

"No, he's not," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Mitchie frowned, trying not to hurt her friend.

"Alex," she finally said. "Your mom was crying and your dad slept in the couch last night."

Alex couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it.

Alex closed her eyes tight and tuned Mitchie out, trying not to cry herself.

* * *

_Favor still in tact? Reviews? Chapter four most likely updated tomorrow or later tonight. Love. :)_


	4. Complication

"I don't want to see his face again!" Ralph yelled, completely crazed through the halls of the studio. "Who does he think he is?! He rigged the competition! He made friends with that fag of Gerard and made Jenny choose him!" Security guards were trying their best to drag him out through the exit, as Ralph yelled at Nate. "Jenny loves me! You will pay for this, Nate Gray! You will!"

Nate rolled his eyes. If he had a nickel for each time he'd heard that.

He'd have, pretty much, what he earned already.

Nate turned around, ignoring more of the shouts Ralph was giving him, and kept walking down the studio. It was Saturday, and he had come to the studio for his pay. When he came in, though, he had found out that Ralph had never left, and the reason why, is because, quote, 'He had to warn Nate about what a miserable life he will have from now on.'

Nate was used the threats. Usually, the contestants he made friends with are the ones that won the girl. Hey, it wasn't his fault. He just had a sixth sense, it's all. No one could blame him. Nate grinned. Hey, no one actually _did_ blame him. So, he didn't care.

Nate decided to come alone with afternoon to Brown's office. Usually, Caitlyn had to be there to cover his ass, yes. But because of what happened yesterday, Nate figured he still had some anger left in him to fight off whatever insult Brown had for him that afternoon.

And, plus, Caitlyn needed some time off, as well. He loved Caitlyn. She had been with him through all the ups and downs of this damned life, and he was so grateful about that. Caitlyn was not only his assistant, but his best friend too.

So he had decided to give her a break, even if he couldn't get one.

Nate opened Brown's office door, entered and closed it behind him.

Brown was sitting in a chair, reading some pieces of paper that seemed very important to him. As for Nate, he could care less. He sat down in the same chair he always sits in and stared at Brown, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

Brown slowly put the papers down and looked at Nate. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have a problem," Brown seemed really tense and irritated. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Is it about my pay? 'Cause you know, I can come back later—"

"It's not about your bloody payment, Gray," Brown grabbed an envelope and threw at Nate, Nate catching it perfectly. "We've got to get up and moving in about an hour. We're going to Savannah."

Nate's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a far town…" Nate grimaced. He had noticed the commotion as people packed the studio decorations out. He really didn't acknowledge it, thinking maybe they were just going to clean them or something.

The fact was that they barely moved from there original studio. The studio that he was in, right then, was theirs, and no one else's, in Hollywood. Where they usually made all the game shows. But sometimes they did go to another town, the girl's hometown, and competed there. "If I would've know…I haven't even packed. We're going to be there for, what, two, three months? Couldn't you have mentioned this earlier?" Nate asked Brown.

"I could have," Brown acknowledged. "If you would've left until I told you to leave." Nate understood this and decided not to say anything anymore. "I called Caitlyn and she's packing her own things as well as yours right now." Great, Nate thought. So much for Kate's day off.

"Everything has been prepared for the past two weeks now. The contestants. The studio we will work in. The place the contestants and the girl will be staying in."

Nate looked at him. "And?" he pushed.

"But," Brown corrected. "We don't have a conformation with the girl yet."

Nate was silent. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me right, Gray," Brown told him. "Her mother answered the phone a few weeks ago and said she'll get back to us. She never did, and she hasn't yet."

Nate frowned, his heart racing. What did this mean? This had never happened before. "That's impossible," Nate said, trying to convince himself. "Maybe there's a mistake." He told Brown. Brown shook his head.

"No way," he said. "There's only one way to confirm this thing and that's through me." Nate nodded. Brown wouldn't make a mistake like that. "We've tried calling, but we get the voicemail of the house." Brown shook his head. "This is not good."

"At all," Nate let out a breath and ran a hand though his thick hair. What were they supposed to do now? They had everything the show needed, except the most important thing—the girl.

"We should get to Savannah," Nate decided. "We get there, and if we still don't hear from the girl or anyone relating to the girl…we'll find an emergency replacement." Nate said. "Who wouldn't want to be on the show?"

"We have a waiting list, Gray," Brown argued. "It wouldn't be fair to any other girl."

"It's not like they would know!" Nate reasoned. "Just…let's be hopeful. Let's go to Savannah. You'll see everything will work out. It will." Nate drew in a shaky breath. "It has to."

Brown stared at him for a moment, the sighed. "Fine," Nate was surprised he gave in that easily. "You better hope you're right boy. Because if you're not, it's not only going off your paycheck, but on your record. On tiny itsy bitsy push off that string. Closer to the word 'fired'."

Nate gulped, trying not to show how unconfident he felt about this. "Don't worry Brown," Nate told him. "It'll be alright. Like anything else. Just fine, don't worry." Nate was saying that more to himself than to Brown. "So, I'll take my private jet to Savannah…I'll see you there?" Nate said.

Brown didn't answer, just handed Nate a piece of paper explaining where they'll meet, the studio where he would be hosting the show, the house where the contestants would be living, and some more other crap they always needed to know.

Nate nodded and left the office in a hurry. Nate took his cell phone out and dialed Caitlyn's number.

On the first ring, Caitlyn answered. "I guess you heard the news," Caitlyn sounded out of breath.

"The Savannah thing? Oh yeah. But I have even worse news." Nate hated being blunt, but he was stressed and in a hurry. "Do you have my stuff ready?"

Caitlyn wasn't the kind of girl to push a subject, so she didn't even question it. "Packed and ready to go. I'm in a cab now. I'll be at the airport in about half an hour." She told Nate.

Nate bit his lip. "Me, too. I'm about to head out now."

"Meet you on or at the jet?" Caitlyn asked.

"On. Have to go. See you soon." And with that, Nate hung up, and ran out of the Hollywood studio.

--

"You're saying this girl hasn't had the courtesy to call?!" Caitlyn was astounded, pacing back and forth in front of an exhausted, lying Nate.

They were both on the private jet now, only Nate and Caitlyn (and, of course, the pilot), Nate was lying on the leather couch behind the bar, trying to calm himself and Caitlyn down, while Caitlyn was up and pulling her hair out.

"No, she hasn't, and we have no freaking clue what to do about it," Nate answered, rubbing his temples. Oh, the drama.

"Well, has Brown tried calling them?" Caitlyn asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Nate sighed. "Of course he has. Even Brown is smart enough to do that, Kate," he said. Caitlyn bit her lip and nodded frantically.

"We have to do something! We can't stay here with our arms crossed!" Caitlyn shrieked. "This is bad publicity for the show and, worse, for you!" Caitlyn growled.

Nate raised an eyebrow and adjusted his position in order to be facing Caitlyn. "How so for me?" Nate asked her.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and finally sit down on the loveseat across his own couch. "Everyone always blames the host, Nate, you should know that by now. People don't really have the brains to put together that the crew is supposed to handle all that, so they go for the host. The person with the least control. They're stupid, incoherent people." Caitlyn muttered.

Nate nodded slowly. He understood. Everything was always blamed on the host by the people, with no justified reason, really. But he was sure so many other hosts had gone through it, it never really brought him down. But Caitlyn, even as his best friend, was also his assistant, and she's supposed to be watching out for him.

"Well, what can we really do?" Nate asked Caitlyn. "There's no way we can just magically appear the girl. And we don't have phone service up here. And even if we did, we don't have her phone number. Face it, at least until we get back on the ground, we're completely useless," Nate finished.

Caitlyn nodded slowly. "Fine," Caitlyn stood up. "Okay, whatever, right? Up here, nothing can be done. But when we get off this plane, I'm making a call." Caitlyn said, crossing her legs and looking out the window.

Nate sat up and looked at Caitlyn. "To who, Kate? Who can you call in this situation?" Nate was actually curious, not negative.

"I'm calling Brown and asking him where the hell that girl lives," Caitlyn hissed. Nate's eye widened.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked in disbelief. He knew Caitlyn had this side to hr, but he rarely saw it anymore, so this came as a surprise now.

"I'm going to drag her to the contest, that's what I'm going to do. And no, neither you or Brown will stop me. I have my ways to find out where she lives, anyway, I'm not so stupid," Caitlyn threatened.

Nate put up his hands. "Hey, I said nothing about stopping you. I find that plan brilliant. If you go through with it, hell, I'll raise your pay." Nate told her, and Kate blushed.

"Oh, shut up, Nate," Caitlyn said, but Nate rolled his eyes.

"I will! You'll have now 30 percent of what I earn. But that's only if you can manage to get the girl over here," he reassured.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows for a moment, then a smirk overtook her features.

"Oh please," she said. "This is going to be easy money," she promised.

Nate laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see then, Katey." Nate shook hands with Caitlyn.

"It's on, then."


	5. Disowned

"Dad, let's be reasonable," Alex followed her father downstairs to the living room. "I know I was mad yesterday but I thought it over. I'm fine now. Mom…was trying to help me. I get it. Please."

After Mitchie told Alex she thought her dad was serious this time, she quickly showered and got dressed, then frantically went to looking for her dad in attempt to put things back were they were. Apparently, her mom had gone out only a few minutes before to go drop Max off at some study group.

So far, no good.

"Alex, I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's the end of the discussion." Jerry's lips then tightened as he sat on the couch and turned on the television.

Alex gaped as her father ignored her, and turned around to desperately seek help from Mitchie or her brother, Justin.

Justin went over and sat next to Jerry. "Dad, come on," Justin said. "Let Alex do this. It's not like she can turn back anyway. You know how those game shows are, it just, doesn't work that way." Alex looked expectantly at her father.

Jerry barely moved as he spoke. "I will not, under any circumstances, let Alex join that stupid game show. And much less let her live with variety of men in one house," Alex could see Jerry's jaw clench at him saying those words, and Alex's stomach pained at hearing them.

"Mr. Russo, think about this," Mitchie chimed in, sitting on the opposite side of Jerry. "Alex wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary, you know that! They can't get a replacement so quickly. Not after all the people waiting on the list to be in this show. And, you know, it would break Mrs. Russo's heart." Mitchie's statement sounded more like a question, testing to see if Jerry would react to that. Heart racing wildly, Alex waited for a response.

"I don't give a crap what Mrs. Russo wants right now," Jerry muttered, and Alex's heart sank. Her eyes caught Justin's, sending him a plea of help. Alex could see Justin was also panicking about the situation, but he hid it better than her.

"Dad, you know you don't mean that," Justin told him. "Of course you care what mom thinks. You can't just get mad at her over a stupid argument. Don't you always have these?" Justin tried to lighten the mood.

Jerry glared at his son for a moment before looking back at the television.

Alex hesitated before quickly walking in front of the television, looking sharply at her dad.

Jerry looked up at his daughter and scowled. "Alex, move," he ordered.

Alex bit her lip. She didn't want to get her father mad, but it was the only way he would probably listen to them. So she stood her ground and shook her head.

Jerry kept looking at his daughter. "Last night you were hysterical about the idea. And now, suddenly, you change your mind? Did your mother put you up to this?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Dad, do you think that if mom had told me this I would've done it? Think about it. No, dad, I came up with this myself…with a little help, yeah," here, she eyed Justin and Mitchie. "But technically, by myself." Alex pouted and knelt down, still blocking the view of the television. "Dad, please, just think about this." Alex pouted at her dad pathetically. But her dad just frowned.

"I said no, and that's final," Jerry said. "And get away from the television, I need to watch what's going to happen next."

"Dad, do you even _know_ what you're watching?" Alex asked, exasperated.

Jerry narrowed his eyes. "I would know if you would _move_," he said matter-of-factly. Alex gaped at her father, but stood her ground. She had to knock some sense into him! Now, that she had finally decided that, yes, she wanted to do this, her father out of all people, her father that had always stayed silent during guy conversations, decided out of every single opportunity he had, decided to speak up now.

Was life this cruel?

Mitchie looked at Alex, shrugging, her eyes frantic. Then Alex looked at Justin, and Justin shook his head slowly.

No, they couldn't give up on her now. Not _now_, damn it.

Maybe tomorrow, but not right now.

"Dad, listen to me, I know you don't like the idea of having your daughter staying at a place full of men—and, well, that's pretty much all I have to say. But, be reasonable." Alex insisted. "What am I, _Alex Russo_, going to do?" She blinked innocently.

Jerry stared at Alex for a moment, and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door frantically.

Every person in the room whipped there head to the door in an instant, shocked.

"I'll get it," Justin said, seeming annoyed by the fact that the knocking hadn't stopped and was only getting louder over time.

Alex looked at her dad and bit her lip, trying not to say anything until the visitor left.

When Justin opened the door, a young looking, very thin lady with a black coat and some pretty high heels walked in without a welcome. Her hair was up in a bun, securing it with a pencil, and she seemed to have a cell phone or a day planner in her hands.

"Uh, come in?" Justin looked at the lady with a puzzled expression, wondering why she gave that rude entrance.

Alex blinked. Jerry and Mitchie, surprisingly stayed quiet.

The lady's green eyes met Mitchie's. "Are you Alexandra Russo?" she asked. Mitchie seemed confused for a moment, before understanding what the lady had just asked.

Mitchie blinked and shook her head.

Alex frowned. "I'm she," she said, turning the television off as she stood up. She ignored her father's look of anger. "Alex, please," she said, hating her revolting full name.

The lady looked at Alex. "Alex," she said, walking towards her. "I'm Caitlyn Gellar, Nate Gray's assistant?" Caitlyn extended her hand and Alex took it confusedly. Nate Gray…wasn't that…

Mitchie's breath hitched audibly and Alex glanced her way. Oh, right. Nate Gray. The 'Looking for Love' host.

Wait. That didn't sound good at all.

"Oh," Alex said slowly. "Okay, well would you like to take a seat?" Alex offered, gesturing towards the seat next to her green couch.

Caitlyn smiled politely, which was strange for the attitude in which she presented herself with.

"No, I'm fine thank you, I've been sitting on a plane for about an hour now," Caitlyn laughed softly. Her voice was so…young, yet so professional at the same time.

Alex nodded. "Okay, uhm, miss Gellar—"

"Please," Caitlyn interrupted. "Call me Caitlyn. I can tell by the looks of you you're only so much younger than me," she grinned, revealing a perfect set of teeth.

Alex smiled slightly. "Okay, Caitlyn," she said. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

Caitlyn blinked. "Well, you never confirmed if you were to come to the show," Caitlyn explained, and Alex's heart raced as she glanced at her father, noticing his reddened face. "And it's very important. You see, no immediate replacement can be provided and it would be terrible if we canceled this month's show," she told Alex. "So I just came to check up on what the problem is here, yeah?" she looked at everyone in the room, smiling.

Alex looked at her dad. "Yes, well, uh," Alex raised an eyebrow and looked back to Caitlyn. "You see, we were just discussing that, actually," Caitlyn's face showed no expression. "See, I wasn't informed of this until late yesterday, and, well, my father here doesn't approve…" Alex bit her lip as Caitlyn's face turned into one of frustration. "My mom was the one that signed me up, and I would really love to do it, it's just," Alex was interrupted.

"It's just she's not doing it, and that's final," Jerry said, getting up from the couch. "She has no permission. So I suggest you leave and work it out with your little host,"

Caitlyn's eyes flashed with a mix of emotions. "Ah, Mr. Russo, I presume," Caitlyn said. "See, Mr. Russo, it's no longer a case of want," she explained. "It's now a _need_. As in, we _need_ Alex to start packing and leave with me right away." Caitlyn looked at Alex, urging her to start. But Alex knew that if she made a movement, her dad would go ballistic.

"I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to obligate my daughter to go to this crap of a game show, you hear me?" Jerry told her. "Get out of my house. And get out empty handed. You are not welcome in here."

Caitlyn took this as if it always happened. "Mr. Russo, you see, I don't want to turn this into a matter of law but I will if I have to," Caitlyn informed. Alex and Mitchie exchanged glances. How could she do that? "Your daughter is not only signed up for the show but your wife—which I am only assuming she still is—also agreed when signing her up to follow any rule and term that _applied_ with signing her up. And so it must be done. We have the phone call recorded, and if we show it to a lawyer, we can sue you. For as much money as your worth." Caitlyn smiled.

Alex was confused. They could do that over a stupid game show? Was it _that_ popular?

"Dad, come on," Justin chimed in. "It's not worth getting sued for. Just let Alex go," Alex looked gratefully at Justin.

Jerry gritted his teeth. "Miss Gellar, I don't know if you know this, but I can also sue you for even thinking about taking an under aged girl out of this house," Jerry spat.

"Mr. R," Mitchie spoke up. "Alex is nineteen. She is technically and adult now." She reminded him. Caitlyn smiled gratefully at Mitchie, and then turned back to Jerry.

"Yes, she is a legal adult. Still not legal to drink or smoke, but an adult nevertheless. And in the case that she was a minor, it wouldn't matter anyway. Your wife, which is definitely not a minor, no offense intended to anyone, agreed to this. So, you couldn't do anything about that." Caitlyn waited for Jerry's comeback.

Alex stayed silent throughout the whole conversation, but finally, she nodded. "I'll go pack," she told Caitlyn and her and Mitchie started heading towards the stairs.

"You are not going anywhere Alexandra Maria Russo," Jerry warned. "I haven't given you permission to go anywhere."

"Dad," Alex said in disbelief, but Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Russo, if what I have just told you isn't enough, I am sorry, but I have no more to tell you. Alex is coming with me. She'll say goodbye to her mother by the phone, but we need to get to the studio pronto before my client loses his job," Caitlyn ordered, her voice no longer polite. "So please, stay quiet while Alex goes pack." Caitlyn waved Alex off, and she was about to head upstairs again, but Jerry practically growled for her to stop.

"Alex! One more move and I disown you!" Jerry yelled. Justin gaped and Mitchie gasped, and Caitlyn seemed guilty.

Alex's heart tightened. Where was her loving dad? Her daddy? The one that supported her through anything, the one that loved her and said that he would always be there for her?

Alex's eyes filled with tears. He was gone. His face was the one of a stranger's. He was no longer there. And if he could go as low as to disown her, then she would disown _him_.

Alex took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice.

"Well, dad," she said. "I'm an adult now. And I guess I'm not your daughter anymore, either." she said. And with those words, she took Mitchie's hands and dragged her upstairs, doing her best not to break down right there.


	6. Meeting

_The reason I chose Savannah, Georgia was because I've been there and it's beautiful, and I didn't want to waste time figuring out since Camp Rock and WOWP are in different locations. Anyway. They finaly meet. Enjoy and please, please review. :)_

* * *

Nate was frantic as he entered the Savannah studio. Not only was Caitlyn not there with him, but if he didn't assure Brown that he was going to bring the girl in only a few hours, not only would the show be canceled, but his job as well.

And he really, really loved this job.

Nate walked quickly towards the back, ignoring all the crew members who were going back and forth setting everything up. He hoped all their hard work paid off.

Nate held his phone in his hand, praying that Caitlyn would call him soon and tell him that everything was going to work out. Before Brown exploded and fired him altogether.

Nate asked a bystander where Brown was, and he told him that he was farther in the back, where he was claiming his temporary office. Great, Nate thought. Just another place to be humiliated. Wasn't that great?

Nate thanked the bystander and walked even faster to the back. Finally, he reached the very end, where not so many people were hanging around anymore. There was a door in front of him. Nate looked at his phone. Anytime, Kate, he silently begged. Nate gulped and knocked nervously on the door.

"Come on in, Gray," he heard Brown from the other side. Nate raised an eyebrow. How did he know it was him, out of all the people that were hanging about?

Nate opened the door and let himself inside, closing it silently as he sat down in one of the two chairs. This office was much bigger and much more fancier than the one in Hollywood's studio, for some reason. The chairs were also more expensive, and the desk seemed finer.

Brown was sitting in front of the desk, looking at Nate. "So?" he urged. "Any news?"

Nate nodded slowly. "I'm still waiting to hear from Caitlyn," he explained nervously. "But I'm sure they're on their way here as we speak." He reassured.

He hoped they were. Brown didn't seem too patient.

Brown looked at Nate. "You better hope they are," he warned him. "Because I'm about to lose it."

Are you sure you haven't already? Nate asked himself, trying very hard to keep the comment to himself. No, this wasn't time for stupid remarks. Not with Brown like this and the stake of his career depending on an ignorant girl who hadn't bothered to call back to confirm her damn appearance on the show.

As if on cue, the cell phone in his hand rung.

He begged that it was Caitlyn. As he looked at the Caller ID, he smiled very wide. It was. Thank God.

He picked up on the second ring. "Kate? What happened? Is it settled?" he asked frantically.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Yes, I have her here with me," Caitlyn assured and Nate did his best not to jump up and down like a two year old boy. "Everything's settled. I'll take her to the studio in about five minutes. We're almost there," she assured, and Nate smiled and gave Brown a thumbs up.

For the first time, Brown seemed relieved and a ghost of a smile threatened his features.

"Oh, my God, Caitlyn I love you," Nate told her. He could hear Caitlyn's giggle.

"I know you do. And I'm expecting that raise," she teased and Nate chuckled.

"It's all yours. You definitely deserve it. So much," he agreed.

"Alright, tell Brown to calm his ass, and I'll see you in three," with that, Caitlyn hung up.

Nate hung the phone and rested it on the table, then looked at Brown with a smile plastered on his face.

"Didn't I tell you it was all going to work out?" Nate tried to tell that to Brown, but it was mostly for himself. He couldn't believe Caitlyn had done it. What had happened with this girl, anyway?

Brown nodded. "You are lucky to have Gellar with you," Brown said, referring to Caitlyn. Nate beamed. He knew that. "Now leave and go prepare to greet her, introduce yourself, then tell her to come over here. Alone. And afterwards, you can go to the hotel and freshen up, go to dinner, thank Caitlyn, hire a hooker. Whatever." Brown waved Nate off.

Nate grabbed his phone and left the office quickly, running back towards the entrance of the studio. Tapping his foot without a rhythm, he kept looking around, waiting to see Caitlyn's cab or rented car. What was taking her so long? He couldn't wait for so long—he had to go rest. He had a very long, stressful day, and staying in that five star hotel seemed like the greatest idea in the world right about then.

Finally, Nate saw a black car enter the parking lot as it passed through the security. Nate sighed in relief. _Finally_, he thought. _It's about time_. Nate grinned as he saw Caitlyn's figure driving, her face now calm and, well, very smug.

Caitlyn parked the car in a not so lady like manner and got out from the driver's seat. She paused as she opened the passenger's door, said something with a reassuring smile on her face, and made way for a young looking girl to get out of the car with a purse.

When the girl turned around, Nate couldn't help being struck by how pretty she looked. Usually, they would get slut looking woman with revealing top and skirts, but this girl was wearing skinny jeans and a simple light blue t-shirt, her hair short and curly, her eyes brown and kind.

She was clutching tight to her handbag, he noticed, a sign that she was definitely nervous.

This girl looked like she wouldn't have a problem finding a boyfriend, Nate noted. She was very, very pretty and the type of girl any boy would love to hit on.

Not him, of course, but any other boy.

Nate unconsciously fixed his wrinkled shirt and his mess of a hair, and hoped he didn't seem angry, but happy and, well, what every person thinks of him on the show.

Caitlyn and the girl walked over to him, Caitlyn strutting professionally and the girl walking shyly. Nate noticed how he couldn't take his eyes off the girl, as she walked with her head hung low, staring at the ground, but she managed not to bump into anything or anyone.

"Nate," Caitlyn and the girl finally reached him. Nate looked from the girl to Caitlyn, and he grinned.

"You did it, Kate!" he gloated, hugging Caitlyn tight. "You managed it! You deserve you reward," he winked at her playfully, and Caitlyn laughed.

"You know how I can be," Caitlyn told him. She looked behind her and grabbed the girl's arm gently, pulling her next to her. "Nate, this is the lucky contestant, Alex Russo," she said.

Alex raised her head and her eyes met Nate's, and in a second, Nate felt mesmerized.

Something about the girl intrigued him—she seemed reserved, yet kind and delicate, yet tough and great…

Huh. Nate never thought he could get that much from a first look.

Ignoring the warm feeling he got, he shook Alex's hand and gave her his best smile. "Hello, there, Alex, welcome to 'Looking for Love'," Nate said. "I'm Nate Gray, and…and I sound like I'm hosting the show live again," Nate smiled sheepishly at Alex. Alex smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't know," Alex informed Nate, speaking louder than what Nate had expected her to speak.

Nate wondered why this was, but decided not to push it.

"Okay," Nate cleared his throat. "Well, our producer needs to talk to you, so, I'm going to have to cut this conversation short," Nate told her, relieved he could leave now, but somehow, sad, too. "But it was nice meeting you. I look forward to working more with you, getting to know you seems like fun." Nate didn't mean it as a flirt, just being nice, but somehow, it came out in a flirty tone.

Alex didn't seem affected by this, though. In fact, she looked a bit annoyed. "Yeah, okay," she said, sounding bored.

Nate didn't take this as a rejection. Instead, this intrigued him even more. What did this girl mean? Who was she? And why act in such harsh manner?

Nate smirked to himself. Maybe that's why she was single. Boy, if that was the reason, this girl was going to have a hard time finding love.

Nate grinned at his own joke, but Caitlyn and Alex misinterpreted it as a kind grin. "Well," Nate said. "Good luck then." And with that, Nate asked Caitlyn to take Alex to Brown. Caitlyn seemed suspicious of Nate for some reason, but agreed nevertheless. Nate said goodbye to the two ladies and got into his car.

For a moment, he just sat there, still. Thinking why he was so interested in this Alex Russo girl. He had seen so many girls much more revealing, much older, and much—he dared say—prettier than Alex. So why was it that with her, he seemed to want to have fun?

And not in the way many other guys meant fun, but in the way that she seemed like a puzzle he wanted to put together. She was interesting, very interesting. And he wanted to be the one to figure her out.

But Nate pushed aside that thought. That wasn't possible. She was here to search for love with the contestants that had signed up and were hopeful to make her fall in love with them. And Nate, Nate was just there to see it happen and help her through it.

For some reason, that thought really didn't seem to cheer Nate up.

"I'm going crazy," Nate muttered to himself, before starting his car's engine and driving out of the parking lot. "I'm talking to myself now. Great. And now I'm telling myself how crazy I am for talking to myself." Nate sighed, shaking his head. "Stop it, Nate. Ugh. Stop it, now." Nate shut his mouth and tried not to mutter to himself once again.

See? Only one meeting with this Russo chick and he was going crazy. Was this normal? And what did this mean?

Nate groaned. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to go to the hotel and rest up.

And not think about Alex Russo.


	7. Unlikely

Caitlyn asked Alex to follow her.

Alex, though, didn't really process it. She just walked where Caitlyn walked, but all the way through, she was thinking.

And, oh, how she hated to think about what she was thinking about. Nate Gray, that host who seemed to be too much of a player. That thought disgusted Alex in many ways. But in many others, she found it…attractive.

Alex tried not to groan out loud. Of course! Of course she found it attractive! And the only reason that was was because Mitchie had gotten this nonsense into her head. Then, she goes looking at the first guy she interacts with in years (non-related, of course) and of course, she finds him attractive.

Alex gritted her teeth. Oh, Mitchie so owed her for this one. This was not fair to her.

"Alex?" Alex jumped at the sound of Caitlyn's voice, and realized they had stopped. Alex blinked and looked at Caitlyn, raising an eyebrow.

"I said—and for about the fifth time, I should add—we're here. After you're done, I'll be waiting in the main entrance of the studio to take you to your living place," Alex nodded silently and gave a quiet thank you to Caitlyn before walking into what she expected to be the office.

Inside, there was a desk, very neat, and two chairs across from it. Around, the walls were painted an egg cream color, making the room feel more calming, and while the desk and empty chairs took up half of the office space, the other space was taken by seemingly comfortable couches and a plasma screen TV hung up on the wall, with a fern on the corner to add an environmental feel to the place.

Sitting behind the desk was a man—in about his fifties—with pitch black hair and a semi shaved mustache—which disgusted her—and a look on his face that made him seem clearly agitated.

The man looked up at her. "Yes?" he asked, as if urging her to hurry so he could get back to…whatever he was doing before.

Alex turned back for a moment, closing the door behind her, and looked shyly back at the man. "Yeah," Alex said after a pause and after she cleared her throat. "My name is Alexandra—" Alex tried not to flinch at her own full name. "Russo, and I've been selected to participate?"

The man's eyes widened, and he finally broke into a smile. He stood up and gestured Alex towards a chair. Hesitantly, Alex took a seat.

"Just call me Brown," the man said. "I don't like my first name, so I cut it off." He winked at her, and Alex couldn't help but give an amused smile.

"Then call me Alex," Alex retorted, extending her hand to the still standing man. Brown took it and shook it before taking a seat again.

"So, Alex, I'm not going to bother asking you why you decided to call in so late," Brown seemed to narrow his eyes slightly at this statement, but Alex decided to let it go. "So let's get down to the point. I assume you have met Nate Gray?" Brown asked, and Alex tried hard not to scowl at his name. What? Did people want to remind her what a scandal he was? How every girl drooled over him? How he thought he could easily flirt with anyone?

But no. Instead, Alex simply gave a Brown a convincing smile and said, "I believe I have."

"Good, then you know the name of the game," Brown laughed. This seemed to be amusing to him, but to Alex, it made no sense whatsoever.

She frowned slightly. "I do know the specific terms," Alex said slowly. "I've never watched the show before until yesterday, to be honest," Brown stopped laughing abruptly and gaped at Alex, who blushed.

"You haven't?" Brown whistled. "That's something I've never heard before. May I ask—if I may be so forward—why you've never watched the show before?" Brown seemed curious, but, thankfully, not angry.

Alex cleared her throat. "Well, I'm not into the whole 'falling in love' thing," Alex said. _Well, I wasn't,_ she added silently. "And I always found it ridiculous you had to go on a show to find your 'one true love'." Brown's face fell slowly as she stated this. "But I'm here now, and with a new perspective about it," Alex added, hopeful she had not hurt the producer.

Brown blinked, then grinned. "I like you, Alex Russo," he said, and Alex blushed again, looking down. "I think you're my favorite out of every female we've had on the show."

"I bet you say that to every single female that _does_ come on the show," Alex muttered, looking at her shoes, then looked up to meet Brown's astonished gaze.

"Oh, no, I can assure you I don't," Brown leaned forward. "To tell you the truth, most of them hate me." He grinned. "But I don't give a damn, and you seem to have the same quality, isn't that right?" he leaned back to his chair, and Alex chuckled.

"I guess so," Alex said, not sure if to take this as a compliment or an insult. "I was pretty much raised that way." Alex's face saddened at the thought of her mother, whom she had gotten to say goodbye to only by phone and had left alone to face her father's wrath.

Alex shivered. Surely her dad wouldn't dare hurt her mom—and if he did, she knew Justin would never allow it.

"You alright?" Brown seemed to notice the change in Alex's featured, so she perked up.

"I'm fine," Alex assured. "Just a bit nervous, no big," Alex gulped and smiled nervously.

"So, house, living…" Alex tried to make sense of her own words, but Brown seemed to have gotten it.

"Of course," he grinned, and Alex couldn't help but smile back. He might look scary, but right then, he looked…happy, to say the least. "I'll assure you'll love the house. I might buy it myself you leave it unoccupied." He winked and Alex giggled.

"It's all yours," Alex offered, truly meaning it. Her thoughts lingered to Justin for a second, thinking of how he and Juliet were looking for a home. She wondered—if the house was for sale and unoccupied, would they have a chance to buy it?

Brown stood up and walked next to Alex's chair. "Okay, Alex, I'll let _Caitlyn_," he held out the word, and Alex heard a giggle out the door. "Take you to your temporary home." He grinned. "I'll be looking forward to working far more with you," Brown seemed to mean this, and Alex nodded.

"Likewise," she answered, standing up and shaking Brown's hand again. Brown opened the door for her as she walked out, finding Caitlyn waiting out the door, with a smile on her face.

Alex raised an eyebrow after Brown closed the door behind him. "What's with the smile?" Alex asked, feeling self conscious. Caitlyn's smile widened as she noticed Alex's expression, and she laughed.

"I've never seen anyone who lightened Brown's mood like that," she confessed, and Alex was confused. "He's usually just bitter. You seemed to make him smile more—I heard it in his voice," she continued. "I wonder if he thinks of you as a daughter?" she winked, and Alex tried not to gag.

"I'm sure he doesn't see me as any more than a contestant," Alex promised. The thought of Brown being a pervert—as much as others might have thought this fitting—didn't really go with him. He was nice—Alex knew she had that effect on people.

Caitlyn eyed Alex suspiciously all of a sudden, noticing her deep in thought. Then she shrugged and smiled once again. "I guess. But you have something in you, Alex, I don't know how to explain it…" Caitlyn started leading her out the studio. "You can make people trust you so easily, just smile so easily…you've got light blood, I suppose we can say that," Caitlyn said as she unlocked her rented car. Alex was still curious as to what Caitlyn had to say.

They both got into the car, put their seatbelts, and Caitlyn started driving off. After a moment, she continued. "Nate seemed to like you, as well," Alex flinched at the words. She did _not_ want egotistical, attractive Nate Gray as a friend. "Nate's like that too, you know, so easy to be around with, but only after a while of being with him." Caitlyn glanced at Alex and grinned. "With you, it's instantaneous. I guess, in some ways, you and Nate are very much alike." This got Caitlyn silent, seeming too concentrated on the road.

Alex didn't know why, and she hated it, but that comment made her feel hopeful.

Finally, they arrived at a big looking house, not one other house near it. It was beautiful outside—only trees and plants were surrounding it. The house, apart from huge, looked very antique.

Alex was already in love with it. She knew she wouldn't mind spending time here.

Then she grimaced as she thought who she would have to spend it with.

Caitlyn called someone on her cell phone, and in less than two minutes, two men were walking out to carry in Alex's luggage. Alex noticed one of the guys looking intensely at her, but she blushed and looked down, not meeting his eyes.

Once the two young men were gone, Caitlyn laughed. "Wow," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at Alex. "And he's not even a participant. Bet he wishes he were one now." Caitlyn teased, and Alex couldn't help grinning.

Caitlyn was so different now than she had been back at her house. She seemed so determined, so professional, so _cold_. But now, she was just fun to be around—she was twenty one, two years older than Alex. Apparently, Nate (was it bad that her heart skipped a beat at his name?) and her had been best friends ever since junior year, and when Nate booked the job, Caitlyn had become his assistant. "That's why he loves me." Caitlyn had said in the car.

Alex couldn't help feel some anger, but Caitlyn had quickly explained that it was only friendly love, for she had a boyfriend and Nate had to remain single for the job. The anger quickly vanished, but disappointment flooded through her.

She hated the fact she was attracted to Nate. The only thing that could make it better was sticking herself in a house full of men and trying to find her one true love in a dating show.

Oh, right.

Alex looked at Caitlyn, who seemed to be as deep in thought as Alex was. "Hey, Caitlyn?" Caitlyn looked at Alex and asked her what was up.

"My best friend, Mitchie—the one you saw back home?—well…do you think you could get her, like, season tickets?" It was weird saying it like that, but she couldn't figure out anything else as to describe it. "I wouldn't want her to miss it for anything in the world."

Caitlyn smiled. "Of course," Caitlyn said. "Just give me her home address and I'll get things arranged right away." Alex thanked her and gave her Mitchie's home address.

"You can go ahead and get settled in, Ray will take you to your room." Caitlyn's smile turned rueful. "I guess I won't see you for a while, huh?"

Alex felt sad herself. Who would have guessed that Caitlyn, out of all people, would become a good friend of hers?

Alex hugged her suddenly, and Caitlyn hesitated before hugging back.

Alex pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Well, here I go."

Alex turned and started walking to the front door of what would be her house for a few months.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates, but school has started once again and I have joined the drama team, and the debate team, so I'm pretty busy.  
But I'm not giving up on the story, no worries.  
I decided to make review limits. Story alerts and favorites are awesome, but I would appreciate the reviews, as well.  
I want 7 more reviews for the next chapter. You think you can manage? :)_


	8. Thinking

Nate looked at himself in the mirror, examining his restless face.

His nap hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped. All throughout it, all he could think of was this Alex girl—and he didn't like that. He thought about how pretty she was and how she seemed so confident doing whatever she did—and how her smile made his heart beat faster…

Nate groaned and hit his head against the mirror, not caring for the throbbing it caused after about a second of resting his forehead there.

He also thought about how Alex was there with fifteen guys waiting to be her lover—and it irritated him. His teeth grinded together and his eyes shut tight. A part of him—a very big part—didn't want Alex even looking at those boys.

He thought these reactions were ridiculous. Why would he care? He was the host, he only laughed at the lame attempts of wooing and cooed along with the crowd if something sweet happened.

He made faces when two of the participants turned out gay.

He shuddered at the thought, finally removing his head from the mirror, and instantly regretting the force he had put into hitting himself. The pain was more severe now than it had been before, and he grimaced at his stupidity, walking out the bathroom and into his spacious hotel room, picking up the phone and asking for some Advil.

"Anything for you, Mr. Gray!" the all too perky lady at the counter giggled flirtatiously. Any other day, Nate would have said something witty back to her, flirting innocently back. But he couldn't do that—not with Alex on his mind.

So instead, he mumbled an incoherent 'Thanks' and hung up.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the great, big bed, before resting his back to the head board and turned on the television.

He wasn't paying attention to it, just thinking, his thoughts between Alex (of course), the show, his reputation, his life, his parents—whom he hadn't seen in ten months—and so many other things that sometimes made his life not very worthwhile.

But he didn't think twice about that. This was the life he chose, and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. He loved what he did, making people happy, making people laugh, introducing people from all around the United States…

So why did he feel like utter crap when this show included Alex Russo?

Because he was crap, that's why.

His phone rang loudly, interrupting his concentration. He blinked and grabbed it from the very close end table, and looked at the Caller ID. It was Caitlyn.

He answered with a mumbled 'hello'.

"Oh, it's alright, don't be so excited to hear me," Caitlyn teased, but Nate couldn't manage to tease her back—or even smile. He felt tired and confused—not a very good mood for a game show host.

"What's up Kate?" he asked, yawning unconsciously.

Caitlyn seemed to hesitate. "Did I interrupt your nap?" she asked. Nate tried not to snort. Of course not. He'd interrupted it himself.

"Nope," he promised, and he heard Caitlyn sigh in relief.

"Good," she said, and then hesitated again. "So I left Alex at the house…" she giggled suddenly. "You should have seen Ray eyeing her. He was about to faint. I guess he's not so used to dealing with pretty girls, huh? I bet they'd make a cute couple. If it wasn't for the fact…" Caitlyn kept rambling, but Nate's stomach twisted.

Ray was a bellboy who volunteered to help around the house. He lived in Savannah all his life, and Nate and Caitlyn got to know him, though, by e-mails. When they finally met, it was when he had come to Hollywood a few months before, and then he returned back home.

And of course, now he was eyeing Alex. And Nate didn't like that. Nate didn't like that at all.

"He shouldn't be eyeing her," Nate almost spat, catching Caitlyn off guard. "She's looking for love, isn't she?" Nate didn't know if he referred to Ray anymore.

Caitlyn paused. "I did just say that," Caitlyn said slowly. "Are you sure you're fine?" Caitlyn seemed to have an edge to her voice, like she was trying to tell Nate something, but was stalling until it was necessary.

Nate sighed. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked, dodging Kate's question. He knew very well he could never lie to his best friend.

"Oh," Caitlyn giggled nervously. "That obvious, huh?"

Nate chuckled. "No way, you're just my best friend. I know you too well. What's up?" Nate asked, flipping through channels, not really looking at them. He just needed to keep himself busy while Caitlyn told him what she wanted to tell him.

"Okay, well," Caitlyn sighed. "I lied about my age to Alex." She confirmed, and Nate raised an eyebrow, knowing Caitlyn couldn't see him.

"Okay…" Nate wondered why this was, and he asked the question out loud.

"Because," Caitlyn said, as if it was something so obvious and she was frustrated Nate didn't catch up with it the minute she said it. "She's nineteen, Nate. And she's pretty and young and she's a great girl."

Nate paused. "You're not lesbian, are you?" Nate asked, pretending to be horrified.

Kate laughed. "No, you pervert! I mean, I don't think she'd be friends with me if she knew I was seven years older than her," Nate knew she referred to the fact Caitlyn had always thought it was more appropriate for only a two or three age difference. "I'm twenty six, Nate. She'll think I'm…old."

Nate laughed. "Smooth, Kate," Nate teased. "Seriously, though, I don't think Alex would mind." Nate smiled to himself. He loved how he spoke her name; it sounded like a ringing bell. "And I think that was stupid and senseless."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said sarcastically. "I'm going to be in the hotel in about half an hour. You up for dinner then?" Kate asked. Nate nodded, then remembered she couldn't see it, and agreed out loud.

"Bye." Caitlyn said, and hung up. Nate hung up too and looked back at the TV, then groaned as he noticed a re run of the last season finale was going on.

He looked so happy, he noticed, and how he tried not to laugh when Gerard serenaded Jenny—he had to call Gerard soon and see if he was okay, he noted—and how the crowd thought it was sweet.

Serenading was a joke to Nate. He couldn't share any musical talented to anyone. He was good at hosting, and that was as far as anyone would know. Except for his parents and his only brother, Jason, of course.

After a while more of seeing himself on television (it was weird, he thought, how different it felt to be viewing it as opposed to living it) when a knock in the door was heard.

Either that was Caitlyn who had lied about arriving in thirty minutes, or the Advil for the pain that had long passed by then.

Of course, it was the Advil. The girl delivering it had a small smile on her face. Nate looked at her. She was very pretty, he noticed. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes a piercing blue and the clothes she was wearing complimented her body.

Then he started comparing her to one other girl, say, Alex?

Like how Alex's hair actually looked much better, how it was naturally curly and short—not fake blonde and straightened—and how Alex's brown eyes had so much depth in them and how this girl's were as shallow as hell could probably allow—and how whatever Alex was wearing (considering how casual she was dressed before) complimented her body one hundred times more.

Nate almost punched himself. How could he be so attached to this girl after only one meeting?

Without thinking—more like, wanting to stop thinking—Nate grabbed the Advil from the girl's hands, threw it to the ground, pulled the girl in the room, and crashed his mouth to hers.

The girl didn't hesitate. She pulled closer, sliding her tongue into Nate's mouth, making a small moan surface from Nate's throat.

Soon enough, all their clothes were on the floor, hands roaming everywhere, Nate laying on top of the girl on the bed. He realized he didn't know the girl's name—and realized he didn't care. He needed to get his mind off Alex. And this seemed to be the only way.

--

The girl was now profoundly asleep, naked, on Nate's bed.

Nate's arms were crossed behind his head, staring out into nothing, his mind blank. And for once, he was happy about that. He didn't want to think anymore, he just paid attention to the deep, even breaths of the girl's (whose name he still did not know) sleeping figure.

Nate sighed. He hated the fact that all he had to do to get his mind off things was to have sexual relationships. He knew he wasn't that shallow—everyone did. But this was the one thing, he had to admit, he was shallow about. And no one seemed to grasp that fact. Nate wasn't as innocent as her portrayed to be.

He wondered if Caitlyn had known he was…busy. He faintly remembered a knock on the door, but didn't even bother to tell them to leave. Afterwards, not one more knock was heard. Nate shut his eyes tight. He supposed he shouldn't be embarrassed—Kate was the one person who knew his weakness.

Still, it didn't fail but leaving him embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Caitlyn never commented on this 'habit' of his, but he knew she didn't approve.

But what could he do? It wasn't an on and off thing. The desires came at a moment's notice, and he had to satisfy it—he couldn't leave it hanging. It was, and had always been, completely impossible.

His thoughts finally decided to find its way back to Alex. What would she think of him, if she knew? If she knew of this rage, of this hole that was only remained satisfied by sex? Would she be repulsed? Turned on? And why did he care, anyway? It wasn't as if he was ever going to be able to do something with her.

That thought made him rueful, but he pushed it away. It wasn't fair. Why, out of every girl he could meet, he was feeling this way for a participant in a show he hosted? Wasn't this impossible? Didn't these sort of complications happen in movies or something? Why to him?

Because of what he had told Brown a few days before. Of course. That was karma.

But he wasn't going to let his feelings win. He was going to ignore them and just host 'Looking for Love' and ignore Alex as much as he could possibly manage.

Which of course, was horrendously hard.

* * *

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys. I love you all and appreciate it so much, you have no idea. :)  
I would like another 7 reviews the for the next chapter again, and who knows? Maybe more? -hinthint-  
Anyway, next chapter will be introducing Alex to the house, and then the chapter after that will be introducing the contestants! Yay!  
And you will be very surprised as to who they are. ;)  
Review review review if you want to find out. :D_


	9. Melting

_Sorry for the lack of updates. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't post up chapter TEN. Sorry._

* * *

Alex looked around, trying to close her gaping mouth but finding it difficult by the second.

She laughed a little and looked around what was supposed to be her side of the house, being that there were two kitchens and two everythings—two houses put together, to be exact, and it was huge.

She was in the second floor looking at her new room, which she loved. It was big with a king sized bed, the walls were painted a light lilac color, the sheets dark, midnight purple. There were two small doors opposite to each other in the wall, Alex thought they lead to the closet and restroom. The floor was carpeted white, and there was a plasma screen television hanging alone in one wall, the one parallel to the bed.

In the west wall, there was a comfortable looking loveseat and some bean bags on the floor with a coffee table in the middle with some magazines sprawled across it.

Alex was in her own, personal heaven.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, taking another look around. She grinned.

"You like it," the guy that was helping her with her luggage said. It wasn't a question, it was an assumption, and of course he would assume that, her face pretty much gave it away. She looked at some flowers on an end table next to the (her) bed and looked at young, handsome guy and nodded.

"I do." She stated. The guy put down his luggage and walked over to her, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm Raymund," he said, extending his hand to Alex. Alex tried not to frown. In one day, she'd already had contact with three men. She wasn't liking that. But this was new to her—she tried to convince herself she would be used to it soon. "Call me Ray," Ray added after the pause Alex had given.

She nodded and forced a smile on her lips. "Alex," she said, taking his hand and shaking it. His grasp was firm and a little too hard—as if he didn't want to let go.

On the other hand, Alex wanted to let go as soon as possible.

So she pulled her hand back and cleared her throat. "Uhm," she said, looking around. "So, just leave my luggage there, I guess. I'll unpack." She was hinting him to leave, but Ray just had a goofy smile on his face and didn't seem discouraged.

"Oh, I can help unpack if you like, Miss Alex," he was hinting her that he didn't want to leave now, and Alex couldn't take that. Was this guy flirting with her? Because if he was, all he was doing was pretty much creeping her out. Alex grimaced.

"Uh, there's obviously stuff in there that I wouldn't like you to see," Alex said through clenched teeth, and finally Ray's smile turned down. "So, if you could just…" Alex trailed off, hoping to God he had gotten the point.

Ray nodded, the frown still in his face. "Okay," he said. "If you need me for anything, I'll be at a call's notice," he promised, and Alex only nodded. He sort of waved at her, exited and closed the door behind him.

Alex bit her lip and lingered in her spot for only a second more.

Ray was a nice guy, he really seemed like it, but Alex only had one guy in her mind, and she was absolutely frustrated by the fact. She started unpacking as her thoughts flew aimlessly.

Nate Gray was very attractive, he seemed nice enough—but wasn't he supposed to give off that vibe? He was, after all, a host. Hosts were supposed to be personable, but maybe he was a jerk too into himself to notice anyone else. Maybe, maybe not—but Alex didn't want to think about it! She hated being attracted to him in the first place!

It tugged at her heart, though, as if there was something so obvious she was missing. Could it be Nate Gray was having her same thoughts?

No, that was impossible—he was a busy man, he had other things on his mind. Why would he be thinking about scrawny, out of place her? There was no possible way. Suddenly, it dawned on her how unfairly she had treated him earlier. He seemed so nice and willing to be friends, and she just totally blew him off.

She jumped as her cell phone started ringing. She bit her lips and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts before answering. "Hello?" she answered, forgetting to check her caller ID.

"Guess who?" Mitchie's voice filled the line, and Alex couldn't help but crack a smile at the way she held out the 'o' in 'who'.

"Hey Mitchie," she greeted, and Mitchie giggled, but the grunted.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know it was me," Mitchie sighed. "I guess I just rock too much, so everyone recognizes my voice, am I right? Aren't I right? Of course I'm right." She giggled again and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she assured, a bit overly dramatic. "You're very right."

Mitchie laughed and then stopped. "Oh, my God!" she squealed. "Okay, guess what? Wait, don't guess, your guesses are wild. I just got my season tickets to 'Looking for Love' and exclusive passes to visit your house whenever the hell I feel like it!" Alex could picture Mitchie bouncing in her room, acting like a complete lunatic.

Well, there was a reason she was so likeable. "Great!" Alex mused. When Brown said they'd tell Mitchie as fast as they could, he really did mean fast.

"I know, I know. Hey, so," Mitchie changed the subject completely, her voice calming only a bit. "Did you already meet the most gorgeous guy on Earth?" she said, and Alex sighed. Okay, so, Mitchie didn't really help to get her mind off him.

"If you mean Nate, which I assume you do, then yes. I have, actually," Alex bit her lip. "God, Mitchie, he looks even better in real life."

Mitchie squealed so loudly Alex had to hold the phone away from her ear. Alex sighed and sat on the (her! It was hers!) bed, waiting for Mitchie to stop squealing like a five year old. "I knew it, I knew it!" Mitchie chanted. "You like him! Oh yeah, I rock. Go, me!"

"Mitchie!" Alex hissed. She didn't like the fact Mitchie instantly assumed she liked Nate. She wasn't even sure herself. "I just said I found him attractive. I don't like him yet." Alex rolled her eyes as she felt Mitchie's exaggerated patience.

"Alex," Mitchie said. "Now I know you're stubborn and all, but get a grip. You like him," Mitchie stated matter-of-factly. "All you need to do is seduce him and you'll get together."

Alex gaped. "Hello? Did you forget what show I'm on?" Alex waited for Mitchie to say something, but there was a long silence.

"Right, I did," Mitchie stated, defeated. "Okay, so what do you plan on doing?" Mitchie asked, her voice normal now.

Alex tried to suppress her groan. She'd been asking herself that question only a few minutes ago. "Nothing," she decided to say. Mitchie sighed on the other end of the line, but didn't push the subject further.

"Right, okay," Mitchie agreed. "So when do you get to meet the contestants?" she asked, and Alex was relieved she changed the subject—although this subject wasn't so great either.

But they weren't talking about Nate Gray, so she was alright.

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "But I have to finish unpacking. So, can we talk later? You won't mind?" she asked, and Mitchie said it was cool. She thanked her best friend and hung up.

She took a deep breath and started unpacking again. She couldn't—she wouldn't—think about Nate Gray all through the day.

--

Of course, that plan backfired the _next_ day, after a wonderful night's sleep and a great shower.

Alex couldn't believe how nervous she was, and how much she looked herself in the mirror or how many times she changed her outfit—she wanted to look pretty. And what annoyed her about it was because she wanted to look pretty for _him_.

Finally, she decided on a very cute navy blue blouse that wasn't too tight on her body but complimented her anyway, so skinny jeans and light brown boots. She applied as little make up as possible and grabbed the best purse she had (which wasn't so hard to choose, considering she only had about four) and put in her cell phone, her wallet and the make up she had put in there.

When she took the limousine (!!!) to the studio, Nate was, of course, waiting at the entrance, a look of concentration on his face and his cell phone in hand, looking around. Alex bit her lip when she saw Nate's expression turn defeated as soon as he saw the limo, and then her heart started racing. Did he not want to see her?

Oh, God! Alex mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot and wanting him to like her. She was here to look for love, she had fifteen guys waiting to become her true love—she couldn't be thinking this way about the damn _host_, for crying out loud!

But she had been rather rude to him before—she did want to be a bit nicer to him, considering they would be working together and discussing who and who not to keep in the show. So instantly she made a mental plan to be nicer to Nate, to let him know that sometimes she might be a witch, but others, she was nice.

Only not to guy.

But she was to change that today.

"Hey," Alex said to Nate, a bit out of breath as she exited the limo and walked over to him.

Nate only nodded at her, not meeting her eyes and looking very interested in his cell phone.

Alex couldn't help but admit she was hurt—he seemed so much nicer yesterday. Was he actually what she thought he was? A self absorbed jerk? Or was he as nervous as her about seeing each other again.

Alex blushed as she noticed he was wearing a button down long sleeved light blue shirt and some black jeans with some converse. Even then, he looked so amazingly breathtaking she couldn't handle looking at him anymore, so she looked down and they both stayed quiet, not looking at each other.

Finally, Nate broke the silence. "Well, uh, let's go inside," he said, mumbling. "We're going to meet the contestants now." He finally caught Alex's eyes and Alex almost melted right then and there, because at that moment it was only her and him, and her heart was racing, her palms were sweating and everything seemed unimportant in that moment—it was only Nate. Nate, Nate, Nate.

Nate broke the eye contact, seeming frustrated. "Okay, so, should we go?" he didn't look at her again.

Alex took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Let's go."


	10. Contestants

Nate was nervous and frustrated with himself at the same time. Why, he asked himself, did Alex have to look so damn beautiful today? Of all days, she chose to look like _that_ when he was to ignore her? How was he supposed to do that with her standing right in front of him looking…well, looking beautiful?

And when he looked into her eyes…he wanted to kiss her, to hold her and tell her that she was his, not any of the competitors in the house (in which they were walking into the studio to meet) not anyone else's but his. Why did he want to do that? It was ridiculous!

He bit his lip and risked a glance at Alex. She looked rueful, to say the truth. He suppressed a groan and tried not to wipe away her frown. She wasn't his by any means—he had no right to touch her or look at her.

After an internal battle, he managed to tear his gaze away from Alex. He noticed they were only a few more steps to meet the contestants. God, he didn't want Alex to meet the contestants. He even battled grabbing Alex and running out of the studio, running away from everyone and everything, and start their own lives together.

That thought made Nate (almost) smile.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door that led to the main stage, where Alex was to meet all the contestants. He considered once again running, but he stopped himself. He could swear he was more nervous than Alex, although, as he glanced at her fixing her hair and biting her lip, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, and Alex looked at him, but he looked away just in time to not catch her eyes again. He heard Alex take a deep breath.

"Yeah," she said, not sounding ready at all. "I'm good." Nate bit his lip and nodded, motioning for Alex to go first. Alex looked unsure as she opened the door and walked into the room, Nate following behind her. He looked around and saw fifteen guys sitting in a very long couch, all looking down and looking downright nervous.

His stomach did flip flops as he closed the door behind him. He was the one that was supposed to introduce these losers to Alex. Why did this have to happen to him? Why not to someone in another state or another universe for all he cared? Why was he falling for a girl he had only had half a conversation with? It was impossible!

He looked over at Alex, whose face was focused on the floor. Great. He was supposed to make everyone feel at ease, not make everyone feel as nervous and uncomfortable as he was. (no matter how much he wanted to)

"Okay," he managed to sound normal, like he wasn't dying inside. He was a host, after all, he had to do that a lot. "So, are you guys ready to meet?" he threw in a smile as everyone (and he literally meant everyone) looked up at him, stunned that someone had broken the silence.

As if on cue, all fifteen guys turned to look at Alex, and they all seemed to like what they saw. Nate's teeth grinded together as he tried not to tell them to stop gawking, haven't they ever seen a pretty girl before? No, instead, he waited until their moment was over. Alex was just blushing, still looking down.

Well.

By all means of the definition, this was awkward.

Nate cleared his throat to have the attention of the contestants back, and they all turned to him. He pulled out some cards he had in his pocket and looked at them. The names were in the order they were seated, he reminded himself, and he looked at the first guy, apparently named 'Riley'.

He had brown, curly hair and he seemed to have a cocky smile, his eyes brown of some sort and his face didn't seem angelic at all. He seemed egotistical, to say the truth. But of course, Nate couldn't mention this to Alex, so he took a deep breath and started introducing them.

"Alex, this is Riley," Riley stood up immediately and, just how Nate had predicted, Riley put on a very cocky smile that made Nate want to punch him. "He loves to play baseball and dance a lot," he read from the index card, and Nate tried not to smirk. He couldn't be a bit more creative than that?

Riley bowed slightly and took Alex's hand to kiss it. Alex blushed a deeper red, and he wanted to gag. "Pleasure to meet you," Riley muttered, before taking his seat again. Alex nodded in return.

He looked at the next index card, then at the second guy. "Alex, this is Dean," he continued. "He loves car racing, anything to do with mechanics, and loves to skip school." Nate rolled his eyes. Dean had black, sleek hair pulled back and his eyes were small and brown, and he wore a lop sided smile as he looked at Alex. He was wearing ragged clothes, and he didn't look as if he cared about his appearance.

"Why hello, miss Alex," he extended his hand to Alex, and Alex shyly took it. "I have been looking forward to meeting you for months," he kept up the lopsided smile, and Nate hated the fact he hated every single guy in this room.

Alex smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. Dean took a seat next to Riley and smirked at him, and Riley gritted his teeth. Ah, of course. This was a competition, and Nate couldn't notice that somehow, he was part of it too.

"Alex, this is Zeke," he continued, and he looked up to see the third guy. "He loves talking Alien, is a straight 'A' student, and loves a girl who can cook." Nate almost winced at the talking Alien part. What the hell?

Alex looked surprised, and so did Zeke. "Alex Russo?" he asked, and Alex waved. Zeke stood up and out right hugged her, and Alex hugged back. Nate, along with everyone else in the room, was confused.

"I didn't know you were joining the show," Zeke proceeded. "Justin didn't mention anything," Zeke was smiling all out, and Alex seemed to visibly relax. Nate wondered if they had a past. He didn't like that idea.

"He didn't know and I didn't know," Alex continued, smiling at him. "As weird as that sounds. And I didn't know you were joining! You didn't tell Justin, did you?" she seemed triumphant as Zeke blushed.

"No," he spluttered. "But I guess he'll find out now, huh?" his eyes shone as Alex laughed, and it was no secret this guy had a crush on Alex. Finally, Nate had to cut in.

"Okay, Zeke, we only have so much time," he managed to sound friendly and Zeke threw him a smile and sat back down. Okay, so Nate was going to ask Alex what that was about. He'd have to make an exception—the curiosity was killing him. "Alex, this is Shane," he continued, looking up to the fourth guy. He had friendly smile and semi curly short hair, and big brown eyes that resembled a puppy's.

Nate hated the guy already.

Why?

Because he had _that feeling_. The feeling that he might be the one that wins. He was the guy that knew everything.

And he hated it now.

"He likes to sing, music being his passion, and loves canoeing," he continued, and tried not to scoff. No one cared if he liked to canoe! Why the hell would someone give a damn about that? Well, they were in Savannah, after all, Nate reasoned with himself.

Shane stood up, towering over Alex, and shook her hand. Alex blushed more than Nate had seen her blush before, and it made him sad. He didn't want her to blush for anyone else but him.

"Good day, miss Russo," he said simply before sitting back down on the couch, his eyes never leaving Alex. How did he know her last name? Right, Zeke.

Nate wanted this to end already. And they were only on the fourth guy.

--

At the end, he had introduced Riley, Dean, Zeke, Shane, Truman, Ricky, Harry, Peter, Jon, Tristan, Jerry (Alex had flinched at this name), Carl, Edmund, Trace, and Taylor. He had liked none of those guys, because they all seemed to confident of themselves. So what? Alex was an easy blusher. It didn't mean they had any chance with her.

At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself as he led Alex back to the parking lot.

Alex seemed to be deep in thought, too much, in fact, she had tripped over air a couple of times already, and Nate held back a smile each of those times. Alex, though, didn't seem to notice, and just kept walking.

Great. Now they had to get into his car together, he would invite her to lunch (he was obligated to) and then they would head back to the studio to record the session where they talk about the contestants. His plan on ignoring Alex? It wasn't going to work out too well as he might have thought it would.

He opened the door for Alex once they arrived at his car, and she blinked and stared at him. "What?" she asked, puzzled. Nate allowed himself to chuckle.

"I'm taking you to lunch before our recording session," he explained, and Alex gaped a little, staring at Nate. Nate tried not to laugh too much—what was wrong with this girl? Wasn't she used to hospitality?

Alex looked down. "I'm not very hungry," she said, quietly, and Nate sighed.

"Come on," he pushed. "I don't bite, I promise," Nate almost flinched as he thought about last night, where he had done nothing but that. He bit his lip and looked down, regretting it now more than ever. What would Alex think? Would she even ever find out?

Alex mistook this, though, and agreed immediately to go to lunch. Nate grinned at her and Alex looked dazed for a moment before taking a seat in his car, and Nate smirked to himself. He liked the fact Alex looked dazed. Did this mean she was interested in him as well?

He sat in the driver's seat and put on his seatbelt, and glanced at Alex to make sure her seatbelt was on too. He couldn't help it, he cared for the girl. He tried not to look too much into it, though. He didn't want to.

When Nate made sure Alex did have her seatbelt on, he started driving out the parking lot. Alex was looking out the window, that deep-thinking look still on her face. Nate couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. He wanted to know.

But he ignored the feeling and concentrated on his driving. Stop sign here, better slow down…U-turn here would be illegal, better take the other way around…that guy just passed the red light…damn, a mile over the speed limit! Slow down…

"So where are you from, Nate?"

Nate almost crashed at the sound of Alex's voice, his car going off course for a moment, earning a few angry honks from other passengers. Alex didn't seem to notice, though, she was just looking at him, a strange glint in her eyes.

Nate cleared his throat. "Uh," Nate processed the question for a while. "I'm from Dallas," he finally concluded. He noticed Alex nodding slowly from the corner of his eye. His heart was beating so much, it wasn't even funny.

"I've been there before," she continued. "It's beautiful." Se complimented, and Nate smiled.

"Not as beautiful as your hometown," he said. "I would give anything to live in Savannah. It's…breathtaking, to say the least." He admired the green around him, and smiled more. Alex seemed to be smiling, as well.

"Yeah, well," Alex sighed. "It's home."

And someday, it might be home for Nate as well.

* * *

_Five reviews for next chapter. :)  
And I'm sorry I didn't explain more thoroughly about the contestants, I have a page limit for every chapter, to make then equal, and that would've taken too much. But you will learn more about them throughout the story.  
Next chapter will be a little of Nate's and Alex's lunch, and about their session. So...review. :)_


	11. Session

_Reviews make me smile. :) At least five reviews for next chapter. Do me a favor, if you like it, review it. I love that you add it to your story alerts, but it makes me happier if I get feedback. I don't care if it's a 'good job'. As long as it's there. :)  
Enjoy._

* * *

The car ride with Nate had finally become more relaxing once she made an effort to make small talk with him. For some reason, anything Alex had to say had Nate fascinated, which made Alex take a little more time to think things through before speaking them out loud to him. It made her nervous to say anything wrong.

They talked about everything, really. About what they planned to do after the show, about what their dream town to live in would be, about their prior hobbies, about favorite everything, anything at all. Whatever came to their minds, they spoke it out. Alex was elated at this fact, at the fact Nate seemed so much more comfortable around her now, when only a few hours before he had seemed frustrated.

Alex wanted to keep talking and talking to him, but they finally had to park to a fast food restaurant Nate had spotted and pointed out, but Alex really hadn't paid much attention, just nodded and let Nate park there.

"This looks promising," Nate muttered to Alex as they walked inside. Alex shot him a smile and Nate quickly looked away to the lunch menu. Alex bit her lip and looked at the lunch menu as well, trying not to be distracted by the proximity of their bodies. Her attention was solely on the lunch menu, as the cashier took the order for the people in front of them.

"What would you like?" Nate asked Alex suddenly, ad she tried not to jump with surprise. She looked over at Nate, catching his eyes if only for a moment, but her heart started racing wildly all over again. So she looked at the menu and pretended to study it for a little while more.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I did tell you I wasn't hungry," she added, flashing another smile at Nate. This time, Nate smiled back, and Alex couldn't look away. His smile was so amazing; it made you want to melt right in your spot.

"You did mention something along those lines," Nate said casually. "But I think I didn't listen. And I don't think I _will_ listen," he winked at her and Alex couldn't help but giggle, even if it wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Well, then just get me some fries. I love the greasiness," Alex looked at the menu once more to see how much the fries cost, just to be sure he wasn't wasting too much money on her.

When she looked back at Nate, he looked surprised. "Wow," he said after a moment. "A lot of girls would never admit that," he said, and Alex shrugged.

"Well, I'm not like a lot of girls," Alex promised. "Trust me." And with that, the two other people in front of them left and they took their spot, Nate taking a bit more time than Alex.

The cashier was female and had long, pretty fake blonde hair, Alex noted, and her uniform was a bit too tight on her body. When she looked up, Alex noticed that her eyes were a piercing blue as she looked at her and smiled, then she looked at Nate and her eyes bugged out.

Alex was preparing to snicker, expecting this to be one of Nate's crazed fans, but as she looked over at Nate, he seemed to be shocked and—dare she say it—embarrassed. Alex bit her lip and glanced back at the cashier, who was smiling flirtatiously at Nate. Alex's fist closed and her stomach boiled. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Hello, Mr. Gray," the cashier said, her voice seducing. "It's nice to see you again."

Again? Alex thought this was impossible. How long had Nate been in Savannah, anyway? Old friend? Not likely, Nate would've mentioned it to her, wouldn't he?

Alex's stomach whirled as she realized she didn't think so.

"Uh, hello," Nate said after clearing his throat. "As well." He glanced at Alex with a frantic look, but Alex couldn't make anything of it. What was going on here? She didn't really understand, all she knew is that she wanted to order and leave this stupid girl behind them.

"Well, is your head better?" Alex turned to the girl and caught her wink at Nate, and Alex suddenly felt very, very angry.

"We would like to order, please," Alex practically spat, and the girl looked at her in surprise.

"Oh," the girl blinked, and Alex looked at her nametag. It read 'Coral'. "I didn't know you were there. I guess I got too caught up," she said this with a smirk and looked down at her ordering machine. "What would you like?"

_For you to leave_, Alex said silently, but sighed. Before she spoke, though, Nate took over.

"Just two sodas, an order of fries and a burger," Nate said quickly, and if Alex didn't know any better, she would say he was trying to get away. "Please and thank you."

Coral looked at Nate, confused, but nodded anyway and placed their order, and asked if they wanted anything else. Nate refused, and after paying, they went to find an empty table and wait for their food.

"Who was that?" Alex couldn't help but ask as they took their seats. It wasn't as if curiosity could hurt anyone, and it wouldn't give too much of her feelings away, right?

But Nate didn't even look up. "No one," he assured. "No one at all."

--

After lunch, they drove back to the studio in silence, Alex all the while thinking about Coral, the girl who had flirted with Nate. All throughout lunch, people came up to Nate and asked him for autographs and pictures, and though Alex wasn't bothered all that much, it still annoyed her some. The people there acted like she was invisible. What if she was on a date with the guy?

Her stomach whirled at the thought. But she wasn't. So she stayed silent and tried to keep her thoughts coherent.

When they arrived at the studio, thousands of people had filled it up in the while they were gone. Alex gaped at the full parking lot, but Nate parked in his reserved space and got out. Alex took her seat belt off and was about to open the door, when Nate appeared and opened it for her. She blinked and looked up, and Nate motioned for her to get out of the car. Alex complied and asked herself if all men did this.

Nate looked amused, but didn't speak as they walked inside, more people swimming around. Some were yelling instructions, others were laughing and other people were concentrated in what they were doing. Nate walked by as if this happened everyday, which Alex reasoned, to him, it probably did.

Suddenly, Nate took Alex's hand and tingles came running up her arms, and she jumped. Nate looked at her and smiled slightly. "Wouldn't want you to get lost here." Was all he said, before tightening his grip on her and leading her to the back.

Alex was in a daze the whole time. Nate Gray was holding her hand, and she liked it. She liked the warmth of it, the way it fit perfectly around her own, the way it seemed—only seemed, though—that he didn't want to let go, either.

Finally, they made it to the back, and after a moment of hesitation, Nate let go of Alex's hand. Alex bit her lip and looked down, feeling her cheeks get hot. She didn't want for him to let go. She missed his warmth already.

"Let's go inside," Nate said. "There's cameras already recording, but no one's in there. So you won't feel too self conscious," he added, and Alex nodded. It was as if people knew here in this show already.

Nate opened the door for Alex to go inside, and Alex entered without a second thought this time. Knowing that there wouldn't be fifteen guys waiting to meet her in the room made her feel just a little more at ease. Nate seemed to notice her mood change as well, because he smiled and pulled out her chair, and Alex sat in it quickly.

The room was small, with a squared table and a lot of folders stacked up in the opposite chair from Alex's. There were cameras hung in each corner, and a switch that read 'on' on 'off' in the very middle of the room.

"Okay," Alex heard Nate say, and she turned around to find out what he was doing. He was looking at the folders that were now in his hands, a look of concentration on his face He bit his lip as he went through each one, and scowled deeply at one in particular, throwing it with more force on the table. Alex wanted to see whose it was, but Nate had already covered it up with another folder.

"Alright, so, this is how it works," Nate told Alex after going through all the folders. He was still standing, both hands supporting him on the table. "I am going to ask you questions about all the contestants, and all you have to do is give me your opinion. Don't worry, I won't judge." He grinned at her and Alex's breath caught for a moment. He needed to stop doing that.

"Alright, let me just set these babies up," Nate said as he walked to the 'on' and 'off' switch in the middle of the room. He looked at the cameras, all four of them, and then switched the 'on' button, and the cameras all lit up with big, bright red lights. Alex's heart started racing. Nate turned to her and smiled. "Ready."

Nate took his seat and picked up the folders, looking one by one at it. "So, Alex Russo," he said, and Alex was surprised how his voice managed to sound so professional when a moment before he was talking so casually. "You are the lucky girl, huh?" there was a strange edge to his voice, but Alex didn't have time to look too much into it.

"Yes," was all Alex could think of saying, but she shot a smile too. Nate looked down quickly at the folders and cleared his throat.

"Alright, you've met all fifteen contestants," Nate said, finally looking back up to her. "And now you get to tell me your first impressions on them. I'll give my opinion, too," he threw in a carefree laugh, and Alex couldn't help but notice all over again how at ease he could be.

Alex nodded. "Alright," she said, stressing to remember every guy. "Shoot."

Nate nodded and opened the first folder. "Riley," he said. Nate held up the folder and showed Alex Riley's picture. Alex bit her lip.

"He seems…selfish," Alex admitted. "I can't work with a guy who's too into himself." Nate looked in shock, and Alex sent him a questioning look. Nate nodded slowly and closed the folder.

"My thoughts exactly," he muttered, but he seemed to be speaking to himself instead of her or the cameras, for that matter. "Uh, next, Dean," he held up the folder again.

Alex looked at the picture and studied it for a second. "He seems nice," she said. "Pretty cute. But he seems like a rebel. And his clothes weren't so impressive on him," she added, wrinkling her nose. Nate laughed and nodded.

"Agreed," Nate said, and Alex liked the fact that they were both thinking the same. "Next, Zeke, which I am sure you know," Nate paused. "How _do_ you know him?" he asked. Alex sighed.

"Brother's best friend," she admitted, and Nate's face showed understanding. "But I see him as a brother, so it's going to be hard to see him as…as something else." Alex stated, almost shivering at the thought.

Nate had a smile on his face though. "Interesting," Nate mused. "I found him a bit strange, to say the truth. Alien talk?" he asked, and Alex laughed.

"My brother and Zeke are into the strangest things," she admitted. "Trust me on that." Alex smiled as Nate laughed along with her. It felt good to be able to make Nate laugh.

But Nate's smile faded as he grabbed the next folder. He gritted his teeth audibly and took a deep breath, opening the folder. Alex looked at it and saw the picture. She smiled slightly.

Nate sighed.

"Shane."


	12. Mutual

_So sorry it took so long! But here it is. :) Enjoy! By the way, I'm trying to make this move as fast as possible. I know how annoying it can be when people keep you waiting too long. Although on some stories, it goes very good. Although Nate has a plan, though, it doesn't mean the reationship will build so fast..._

* * *

Nate held his breath as he waited for Alex to say something about Shane. He didn't want to hear it, he really didn't, but what other choice did he have? He was the host after all, and he was supposed to act like this wasn't bothering him—no, not at all.

Nate couldn't help but notice the small smile that appeared on Alex's face as soon as she heard the name 'Shane'. God, he knew that he was going to win. Why did it bother him so much? It wasn't as if he was going to deny he wasn't jealous—he knew he was. Alex was beautiful and talented and strong, and he was falling hard for her.

But did it really have to bother him _that_ much?

"Very cute," Alex finally said. "He seems nice. I think we'll get along just fine," Alex's smile never disappeared from her face and Nate's stomach boiled with anger. But instead, he smiled.

"I have a good feeling about this one," he said, shutting the folder with a little more folder than he had to. He wasn't lying—he did have a feeling. And a good one.

He just didn't like it.

"Alright, next," Nate held up the next folder in his hand and opened it up for Alex to look at the picture inside. "Truman."

Alex studied the picture for a moment. "Well, he doesn't _look_ true at all," she admitted, biting her lip and furrowing her brows. "He didn't seem too comfortable saying anything about himself." Alex looked at Nate for an opinion, and Nate nodded.

"Good point," Nate said simply, and picked up the next folder, doing the same thing as the last. "Ricky?" Nate asked, and Alex laughed.

"Liked this one. He seemed nice enough," she said, and Nate made a mental note to hate him, as well. He was going to hate a lot of these guys, apperentally.

Nate asked about Harry.

Alex grimaced. "Not very charming," Alex said slowly. "And he looks like a slob. I hate slobs so much, it's not even funny," Alex continued. "If he is by any chance un neat, he'd be the first one I'd eliminate."

Nate smiled. Of course Alex hated slobs. She hated everything, and yet like everything else, if that makes any sense. To Nate, though, it did.

But Nate laughed. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?" Nate put down the folder and picked up the next. "And here is Peter," Nate showed the picture to Alex and waited as Alex studied the picture again. She seemed so focused on something, Nate was dying to figure out the reason behind it.

"Peter reminds me of fat," she admitted, and Nate chuckled. "I don't know why, it just does. Although," Alex smiled. "He's not fat at all. It's his name I don't like. Who knows? It might grow on me." Nate smiled.

"Peter isn't a very likeable name, I agree," Nate said. He couldn't help but agree on everything the girl said—he couldn't help it. Their thoughts were mutual, after all. So he wasn't going to lie, and he wasn't going to be completely honest, either. He might be another Truman, for all he knew.

"Jon," Nate stated, showing the picture to Alex. Alex bit her lip and shook her head.

"I couldn't even get a first impression on him!" Alex exclaimed. "He's too shy!" Nate laughed and closed the folder, rolling his eyes.

"Stating 'he's too shy' _is_ a first impression, Alex," Nate reasoned, and Alex crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in a very immature manner which amused Nate into a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, he's too shy, then," Alex said, as if this annoyed her. Wasn't she shy the first day they met? So why would this annoy her so much? Ah, the mysteries this one girl held and the answers Nate wanted to find!

He ignored this, however, and continued. "Tristan?"

"Creepy," she admitted in a whisper, as if only to keep this in between the two of them. Which was rather hard, considering they were in a game show. "His eyes were not on my face, I'll tell you that."

Nate gritted his teeth. What an asshole. He laughed, though, trying not to show how much this bothered him. "As long as you don't let him get carried away with you, I think we're good." If only Alex knew the meaning behind those words.

Alex nodded. "No worries about that." She seemed embarrassed, and Nate longed to figure out why. Ah, the mysteries. He needed to solve them, that was for sure. One by one…

"Okay," he grabbed the next folder. "Jerry."

Alex flinched once again at this name and looked down. Nate longed to caress that face in his hands. "What's wrong?" he said this with much sincerity. It hurt him to see her hurting, as much as he hated the fact.

Alex shook her head. "Uh, nothing," she cleared her throat, but didn't look up again. "Looks nice. Yeah." She urged him wither voice to give it up and continue. Nate was unsure of this but took the hint anyway.

"Yeah, nice," he muttered, and put the folder down and picked the next one up. "Next is Carl," he held up the folder to Alex.

Alex inhaled and finally looked up. Her eyes were red and tears were clouding her eyes.

Nate couldn't stand seeing her this way. He immediately set the folder down and stood up, walking over to Alex's side. He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and bit his lip. "What's wrong?" he whispered, trying to not let the cameras capture the noise. Alex bit her bottom lip, but didn't protest.

"I—" she was cut off by a sob, then a look of humiliation crossed her face. Nate's heart was breaking in two. Oh, dear God, he couldn't stand to see this girl cry!

He knelt down beside her and slowly let his hand slid down to her back, rubbing it in a soothing manner. "Hey," he murmured. "No, don't cry. Shh, it's okay…" he tried to think of the correct thing to say, but he couldn't, seeing as he didn't know exactly why Alex was crying.

Alex sobbed again. "I feel so—so stupid," she said, but she didn't stop sobbing. Nate couldn't help it, and wasn't thinking when he did the next action—he reached out and hugged her. Right then and there, he just embraced her, being the compassionate (he almost snorted) person he is.

He felt Alex stiffen in his embrace, but slowly, she hugged him back. She held him tightly and cried into his shoulder, letting every single tear out. And he never once complained. He wouldn't deny Alex for anything in the world—which scared him. It scared him to no end, why lie? The feelings he had toward Alex were very strong ones, indeed—and they couldn't be.

But he didn't let her go. And in his heart—and maybe her feeling was mutual—he knew this was the beginning of a great friendship.

--

"Whoa," Caitlyn said from the other end of the phone line. "That's intense."

Nate had finished his session with Alex (and his hug) in good terms—he had actually gotten the session to not be awkward by any means. He was in his hotel room, laying on his bed, and he had needed someone to let his feelings out to. And who else but his best friend?

"I know," Nate moaned, turning on his side. "It's wrong, wrong, wrong. What am I supposed to do? I'll be working every day with her. There's no way to ignore her." He sighed a shaky sigh and waited for Caitlyn to answer.

"I suppose you're correct," Caitlyn started out slowly. "There's not much you could possibly do in this situation. But…Nate, I think you should tell her." Nate gaped and was about to protest, but Caitlyn went on. "It's not goo to keep thing bottled up inside, you know," she said. "Look at you! You almost came bursting to me right now."

Nate laughed humorlessly. "Kate, she's in my game show—that just happens to be the dating type," he said, venom dripping from his words. "In which case she's obviously seeking a relationship with one of the contestants, not with the game show host."

Caitlyn sighed from the other end. "Then I don't know, Nate," Kate admitted. "I guess, keep your feelings to yourself. If you need to talk, I'm right here, you know that, right?" Caitlyn assured. Nate smiled.

"I do, I know that," Nate assured as well. "Thanks for listening, Kate. I'll need you more than ever tomorrow, seeing as we start the show then." Kate giggled.

"I know," Caitlyn sighed. "I just wish…" she let the sentence trail off, knowing that Nate knew what she wanted to say.

Nate nodded to himself. "I wish, that, too, Kate," he said. "But not everyone can get their happy ending, right?"

Caitlyn was silent for a moment. "Maybe if you tried, Nate."

"But I won't." he stated.

"But you won't," Caitlyn agreed. Nate sighed and said goodbye to his best friend, and hanging up.

Nate laid on his bed for a while more and looked at the ceiling. And all through his mind only ran Alex, Alex, Alex. And how when he touched her during that hug, electricity ran through his veins and his heart beat faster than it ever had before…

And that same afternoon, when they had seen the hotel girl! The one he had slept with, the one he was embarrassed to show to Alex. That was frightening. She was coming back to haunt him as a past mistake, he knew this. What was name again? Carol? Coral?

It didn't matter. Nate hoped to never see the girl again. It disgusted him, the fact she was also very easy. Even though he was the one who started the contact, she didn't do one little thing to stop it. She didn't complain. In fact, she enjoyed it a lot more than he had.

And for what? For her to go and brag to her friends she had had sex with Nate Gray?

He sighed and buried his face in his pillow, trying not to scream. He hated himself that moment, and nothing on Earth could possibly make him feel any better. Maybe Alex, he thought, but he was sure she had to have other, more important things on her mind than him.

Tomorrow was the day he started hosting the new season within the season (very complicated in the show) and he didn't feel excited like he usually did. He felt sick. Nervous. Ungrateful. For once, he wished he could be a bloody person in the audience or—he gulped as he thought this—a contestant.

Just to win Alex's heart fairly.

Then he jumped and sat up on the bed. It occurred to him with that one thought what he had to do.

If he couldn't win Alex's heart fairly, then by Pete…

He'd have to do it by cheating.


	13. Exact

Alex didn't know what to do when she got back to what she called her house.

Everything was kind of happening in slow motion for her. She didn't know what to think or what to say or how to react to the fact Nate Gray had hugged her and she had _liked_ it. She had liked it so much, in fact, she felt like such a _girl_.

She really didn't know what that meant. Did it really mean anything at all, though? She wished it would. Maybe it meant that all the thoughts that were running through her own head were also running through his that very moment…it was impossible! He was the game show host, for damn's sake! He had more important things to lay in a bed (much like her) and think about her, the participant.

It was a preposterous thought and she compelled to stop thinking about it.

Tomorrow was the day she started the show. Her heart was racing so fast and loudly she was sure someone was to come soon and tell her to calm down already. But that was impossible! The mere thought of calming down was so stupid that she almost laughed out loud, thinking that she would maybe hear her echo in such a big room.

She sat up in her bed and sighed. She had only so much hours for tomorrow. She glanced at the clock in her end table, and the alarm was set. Now all she needed to do was to get a good night's rest and _not_ think about Nate Gray, _not_ feel his arms still wrapped around her, _not_ think he might be thinking about her, too.

Yeah, that was so _not_ happening.

--

The alarm clock awoke her with such surprise that morning she almost fell off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

She blinked once, twice, three times before realizing that it was four in the morning and she had to be in the studio by five with all the competitors in the same limousine.

That thought almost compelled her to walk back into the bed and cover herself with the sheets.

The show didn't even start until seven! Why did she have to be there so damn early? It was hours and hours before the actual show started recording. Alex only hoped that this was a one time thing, and she could sleep in the rest of the days. Maybe, if she was lucky, spend more time with a certain host…

And she felt stupid all over again. Standing up, she walked into the bathroom and stripped, turning on the radio and singing along to her favorite song as she showered. Soon, she got into the mood of the music and started singing louder and with more feeling, letting herself be enveloped by the sweet sounds and the echo of her voice surrounding her.

She was about to jump into the second chorus when she suddenly heard a clear of a throat. She froze in her spot and reflexively covered both her private areas and shrieked. "Who the hell is there?"

There was another clear of the throat. "Er, I'm sorry, miss Russo," Alex recognized the voice as Ray's, the guy who had helped her the first time she got to the house. "I came to pick up towels, and uh, I, uh—I'll be going now." Alex heard a quick movement and a close of the door.

She stayed silent for a few seconds before cracking up, thinking to herself what an idiot she was and how she knew this was going to happen one way or another, so why the hell it not happen now? She laughed just a bit more then started singing along to another song coming on the radio, thinking she was just about the stupidest yet luckiest girls alive.

--

Another clear of a throat was heard.

For about the fiftieth time. God, Alex needed to strangle someone and she needed to strangle them _fast_.

The limo ride seemed to take forever, as they all got into the limousine and drove in silence. She kept her face glued to the ground and sat next to Zeke, her body pressing up against him only the slightest and Harry was trying to press up against her. In the end, she was being squished by her brother's best friend and the slob to no end (the rhyme was not intended).

She tried not to notice the glances every single guy in the limo was throwing at her. She hadn't had contact with a guy in years, for damn's sake, and now she was getting the attention of fifteen guys, and she almost groaned. She wasn't that pretty, couldn't these horny young men leave her alone already?

At least, until they got out of the car. They wouldn't be able to leave her alone once the competition started. In fact, Alex had the suspicion that she would not be left alone for three whole months, if that counted for anything.

But there was only one other thing on Alex's mind in the limo ride, and it wasn't any of the guys in the limo (well, in exception of Shane. Shane's glances, she appreciated them) at that. It was some other curly haired guy waiting to meet her in the studio.

"Gah." Alex wrinkled her nose as she disapproved her own thoughts, but all she gained was strange looks from the competitors. She smiled sheepishly. "Not a morning person." she lied, and they all nodded and went back to the occasional glances.

She refrained from sighing.

She was sure they needed a Nate Gray now.

--

"Alex." Nate's smile at her was about to melt her, in all seriousness. She smiled weakly at him and waved shortly, trying not to get caught up in his smile like she usually did. She cleared her throat and looked down again.

Nate greeted al the contestants and led them into a very big room with couches and televisions and all this other crap that could entertain boys and/or men for centuries (Really, no matter how old they were). Nate told them to stay there a while and think of what they were to do, and led Alex to another, more smaller room.

Nate smiled at Alex again, making her knees weak. "So, miss Alex. I hope you know you will be spending the rest of the day with me?" his gaze was casual, but something in his eyes made Alex thing he was hoping she was happy.

And she was! To prove this, she grinned. "That's great," she said, and Nate exhaled. "What are we doing?"

Nate bit his lip. "Brown—the producer, you remember him?—mentioned you had never really…watched a show of 'Looking for Love', is that right?"

Alex blushed furiously and looked down. She was doing that a lot today, she noticed. She shrugged. "It never really interested me." She muttered this, hoping Nate wouldn't be offended. When he didn't speak, Alex began to worry and looked back up.

His eyes, instead of angry or disappointed, were filled with wonder. This made Alex even more self conscious than before and she bit her lip. "Sorry," she blurted. "I'm just…well, I wasn't the kind of girl to—"

Nate laughed. "Hey, it's okay." He assured. "Because of this, we get to spend all day watching last season's episode." He smiled kindly and Alex gaped. He was thankful now? Who the hell got this guy, anyway? He always reacted opposite from what Alex thought he would…which only made him more interesting than before.

Alex laughed, as well. "That's great." She looked around at the only couch in the room and a great plasma television hanging on the wall. To the east of the room was a table with a lot of junk snacks resting on it and to the west a poster or 'Looking for Love'. "This would be heaven to my brother Max."

"That would be your other brother?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex looked at him and smiled.

"That would be," she agreed. "Younger, to be exact. Crazy little guy." She sighed longingly. "I'll miss them these next months."

Nate nodded. "I haven't seen my family in a very long time, either," he murmured. "It's hard, but you get used to it when you have my kind of job."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?" She blushed as soon as the words were out of her mouth and bit her lip, looking down. "I'm sorry, that's inappropriate." Alex looked back up and saw Nate…with a small smirk on his face. For some reason, this made Alex just a bit angry.

"Nope." He paused. "I'm not allowed to have one." He said casually, and this hit Alex as a disappointment more than she wanted it to. She nodded slowly, and Nate walked over to the table and grabbed some already-popped popcorn in a bowl and went over and plopped himself on the couch. He turned his head back and raised an eyebrow at Alex. "So, are you planning on coming or not?"

Alex smiled slightly and sat down next to him, trying not to touch him but really wanting to, and looked at him. "Well, let's watch some Looking for Love at…" Alex looked at her watch. "Five thirty in the morning."

Nate grinned. "Let's."

--

Somehow, Alex and Nate had managed to find a way to sit close next to each other, their bodies touching. Speaking for herself, Alex's body was burning at his touch; but it was the good kind of burn. The one that made you want some all around your body, not just her arm…

She shook her head and laughed at herself.

Nate turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "Find something funny, miss Alex?" he challenged, and Alex shook her head, only giggling a bit more.

"I have the strangest thoughts, is all." She admitted and Nate raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the television still on in front of him, he shifted his weight and turned his body to Alex.

"What were you thinking?" Alex almost gulped. Nate was whispering and her heart was racing in a way no other guy could probably make it race. She bit her lip as she noticed the proximity of their faces. Suddenly, Alex wished the lights were on and that the only source of light wasn't only the television.

"Uhm," Alex tried to think of something—anything—to cover her embarrassing thoughts, but Nate was making it extremely difficult to think about anything then. Alex noticed Nate almost unnoticeably glancing at her lips for a moment, and this made Alex even more of a (stupid) nervous wreck. "Just, that, uh…it's…" Alex inhaled, and finally gave in to Nate's eyes. "How good your arm feels in contact with mine."

Alex almost slapped herself. She couldn't believe she had said those words out loud! She was feeling so stupid and so idiotic and so…so…unbelievably girly. Just one look at the guy's eyes and they fall like flies, her dad used to say. She didn't believe him until now. Nate managed to get the truth out of her in any way she thought she might have just been girly her whole life.

Suddenly, Nate slowly reached a hand to Alex's face and held it there for a second, before pushing her hair behind her ear. He retreated his hand and smiled at Alex, just staring at her for a moment. Then, he whispered, as if they weren't the only two in the room. "You shouldn't be embarrassed," Alex gulped. "I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Well.

Alex swore that if Nate's lips hadn't touched hers that very moment, she would've shrieked like a maniac.

* * *

_Haha, cliffhanger much? ;) Five reviews for the next, please.  
By the way, I love all my reviewers so much. And the people who favorite this and add it to their story alerts. Thank you.  
This is far from over, I assure you. So they kissed, big whoop. The drama is only unfolding.  
Wow. I guess I never really thought about it. Huh. This will be quite a long story.  
ANYWAY.  
REVIEW! :D_


	14. Kiss

Everything around Nate completely disappeared as soon as his lips were in contact with Alex's.

His mind was racing, his heart was just about doing the same, his skin was burning all around. Screw all the shit they used to say about the fireworks and the thunder and whatnot; he'd had a lot of kisses, and not one had felt like this. No, he wasn't in another land. No, he wasn't on cloud nine. No, it didn't feel like his world stopped.

It was much, much more than that.

There weren't fireworks in the sky, the sky was coming down on him. There wasn't melting involved; only great fire that wouldn't go away (but felt amazing nevertheless), the world didn't stop—instead, it spun faster and faster and his head was about to burst in dizziness, in lack of oxygen…

His hand managed to rest on Alex's cheek. Alex seemed hesitant, but finally got into the mood. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. It was the kind of romantic movie kisses, or the making out kisses—or the slow, 'sensual' ones—it was the kind of sweet, innocent kiss that took you back to middle school, where even the smallest of pecks got your heart racing.

Alex's arms felt amazing wrapped around him. Shocks were going wild all around him, and Alex's lips tasted so good with his, they melted perfectly into each other. Everything else didn't matter, only this girl sitting in front of him, only the girl kissing him, only the girl…who happened to be looking for love.

He pulled away abruptly, catching his breath. Alex seemed to be stunned, her eyes wide, her breath ragged. Nate stood up and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was he thinking? It was stupid was he had done! He had kissed the girl who just happened to be the contestant whom was looking for freaking love. He couldn't…then it hit him. He _could_.

He had told himself he would win Alex's heart by cheating—he had done it without realizing it. No, not won Alex's heart (not yet, anyway), but kissed her, and she had kissed back. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Nate looked over at her, and she was staring at her hands, her brows furrowed, seeming to be having the same thoughts. Nate took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sitting back down on the couch. First step—the innocent act. "That was extremely out of line."

Alex opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She just sat there, gaping at Nate for a while. Nate bit back a smile and waited for Alex to come to her senses. Finally, she spoke. "Why…why did you do that, Nate?" she said, her voice shaking. Nate looked at Alex.

"You're kind of hard to resist, you know that?" step two, flirt. Even with your innocent act still going on. Alex blushed and muttered something under her breath. "Come again?" Nate asked her, straining to pick up her words. Alex sighed.

"I said, look who's talking. I thought you couldn't and could we turn the television off? It's annoying." Nate was surprised at her immediate change of subject, but he nodded nevertheless and turned off the television. He raised an eyebrow. The room was pitch black now. "And turn on the lights, maybe?" her voice, though fierce some, sounded strangled. Nate smirked and stood up, slipping the light switch to on.

"There, are we happy now, miss Russo?" he rolled his eyes and sat down again, this time closer to Alex. "You were saying?" he raised an eyebrow and compelled himself to look only at her lips. He almost smirked when he saw Alex swallow.

"Y-yes," Alex cleared her throat before answering. "I am very happy, thank you." She scooted back and then looked firmly into Nate's eyes. "You had no right to do that, Nate. You are the host of the dating show I am going to compete in, remember? That was crazy!" She hissed this disapprovingly.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not like you didn't enjoy it, either," he scooted closer to Alex, until their knees were touching. "Tell me you didn't like it."

Alex blushed, but didn't look away. "I did not like it, Nate. I didn't enjoy it and it was wrong, wrong, wrong, you host." She emphasized the word 'host', as if to remind him why they shouldn't have kissed. He sighed dramatically and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, that means I'll have to do it again," he leaned in, but Alex shrieked and jumped back. Nate tried not to laugh at Alex's shocked face.

"Stop it!" she scolded. "Seriously, keep yourself in tact. You aren't supposed to have a girlfriend, and I am not supposed to kiss the host of the dating show I just happen to be participating in." Nate sighed. Alex was making this so very difficult indeed.

"Fine," Nate said this with more of an edge than he really intended to, and he couldn't help but flinch himself when Alex flinched. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm just…tired." Alex narrowed her eyes at Nate, and he rolled his eyes. "Seriously. It's only six in the morning, woman." Lie. He always had to wake up at this hour, and he was most definitely a morning person. "We're only friends, after all, right?" Nate threw in a smile.

Alex blinked and then nodded slowly. "F-friends, yeah," she cleared her throat and looked at Nate again. "Now, we can get back to watching? I want to see who Jenny ends up with and why," she said. Nate sighed.

"I can tell you that myself," he muttered more to himself than to Alex. Alex cocked her head, as if wondering what he meant by that, but Nate was already turning the television back on and turning off the lights again. He refrained himself from any physical contact with Alex all the while. He smirked to himself.

Let her suffer.

--

Alex was wide eyed when it was three in the afternoon. "She eliminated Nathaniel?" She turned to Nate (who had a very smug look on his face) and gaped. "How could she? Nat was probably the most kind one of all!" She shook her head wildly, and Nate snorted.

"Alex, didn't you notice her shallowness?" He raised an eyebrow. "Nat was worth only so much money." Then, he smirked. "I thought you weren't the kind of girl to enjoy this show, miss Russo."

Alex's face flushed and she looked down. "It's not like I have a choice…" she muttered this and other unimportant things until Nate finally shushed her.

"It was a joke, Alex," he rolled his eyes and put stop on the DVD, standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on, I have to take you to your dressing room. You have lots to do to yourself."

Alex made a disgusted face. "Just for you to know I am not at all sexually desperate and I don't need myself to—"

Nate shushed her again, this time more urgently. "Ugh, Alex! Wrong thinking. I meant, make up and hair, wardrobe, yoga, other crap like that?" He raised an eyebrow, and Alex flushed the deepest red by record. Nate almost smiled. Could she possibly look cuter?

The answer hit Nate. Yes, yes she could. He smiled to himself.

Alex coughed. "I was joking," she argued lamely, taking Nate's hand and standing up. She looked at herself, then back at Nate. "I was thinking of going like this." She raised an eyebrow. Nate sighed dramatically and made a _tsk_ sound.

"You need to get the Hollywood treatment, Alex," he rolled his eyes and dragged Alex to further into the studio, where people were now working and running around like maniacs everywhere—unlike that morning, where the studio was almost abandoned. He jumped over some cables Alex tripped over and dodged props Alex didn't, and they finally made it to big double doors.

Alex was rubbing her head when she looked at Nate. "You know, it is only three o' five," she hissed. "I wouldn't have died if I took a longer trip and a hurtless one."

Nate grinned big. "But then that wouldn't be fun, would it?" he winked, and right away pulled her into a hug.

He heard Alex's breath hitch as she slowly wrapped her arms around Nate's waste. Nate shivered all over again at her touch, and smiled. He was making this girl fall for him no matter what. Then they would see who was looking for love!

He whispered in a sensual manner in her ear a 'good luck', and he saw goosebumps rise in her neck. He smirked to himself and bit back a laugh as he pulled away and pushed Alex into her dressing room.

He laughed quietly and walked away, texting Caitlyn to come and meet him in the main stage stat. As he walked, he thought of how ironic everything was. Hadn't he just told Brown a few days before that no, he would never give his job up for a girl and he wasn't planning on having a real relationship for a very long time; and that he actually enjoyed being on several magazines' top ten bachelor's list (usually in second or first place, but not to brag) and that nothing would stop him from keeping that promise?

He shook his head and smiled to himself (Alex could make him smile so much, couldn't she?).

He would give anything up for Alex.

Anything.

He was waiting in front of the main stage for a little while until he finally spotted Caitlyn coming his way, looking tired and freaked out. She sighed deeply when she saw him and raised an eyebrow, as if asking what the hell he wanted. Nate whistled.

"Someone looks grumpy." He noted, and Caitlyn grunted.

"I had a really rough night," As if to prove this, Caitlyn yawned for a long time then rubbed her eyes. "What's up?"

Nate grinned. "Your best friend has figured out a way to win some mistress's heart inconspicuously." He wiggled his eyebrows and earned a slap and a gape from Caitlyn.

"Are you kidding me?" she said, shock filling her voice. "Didn't…I mean, competition…"

"I don't care for my competition," Nate practically growled this. Well, he cared, but for only one in particular that got his veins fuming. "I'm going to win Alex's heart, damn it," he lowered his voice. "I didn't fall in love with the girl for nothing."

Caitlyn's gaze softened. "Oh." She nodded her head understandingly. "Wow, Nate, I…wow." She smiled. "I'm glad you found love…in less than three days or so. No matter, if you say so…"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I only figured it out a few hours ago."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "How so?" she looked suspicious all over again. Nate smiled softly and he was sure his heart started racing at the thought of the kiss.

"I kissed her." Nate nodded as Caitlyn seemed to try to contain her giggles and shrieks.

"You did not!" Caitlyn laughed, then she frowned. "Wait, she's nineteen Nate. You're twenty five. See an age difference here?"

"Six years don't count as much," he hissed. "Don't kill my trip."

Kate bit her lip, but nodded nevertheless.

"So," Nate cleared his throat and his voice returned to regular volume. "Did you make sure the snack table has donuts?"

* * *

_Five for the next. You know the drill. ;)_


	15. Nerves

Alex had never met a gay guy before.

This was to be expected, of course, seeing as she stayed away from guys altogether, so this lessened her chances of finding a gay one.

So it was a little overwhelming when she met Armando, her hair and make up stylist. Armando was gay in both senses of the word; he was so bubbly all the time that it was hard not to smile around him. He looked at her and smiled, noting her natural beauty and how she would need very little make up, which was apprentally good, seeing as not lot of guys liked the slutty faced girls!

"Your hair is beautiful," he noted, looking at her with a frown in his face. "But you mistreat it like hell!"

Alex blushed. She never really cared how she looked, seeing as she tried to stay away from guys, so though she did shower every day, her hair was never cut or styled; she didn't use any type of special shampoo for her type of hair and whatnot. She just let her hair be.

But Armando said her split ends outraged him, and he was going to cut her hair (Alex assumed this meant her split ends) and do the best he could with her. He told his whole team to stop what they were doing and help him with the hair of the poor tragic girl. Alex giggled.

"So tell me," Armando told her while dozens of hands were on her hair. "What made you decide to compete?" he raised an eyebrow. "Not much luck with love?"

Alex grimaced. "More like I don't believe in it." She said.

Armando gasped. "That's terrible! Not believing in love." He took a deep breath. "Love in general doesn't only belong to your significant other, you know," he told her, studying her hair once again.

Alex looked up at him, only to be scolded and receive many hisses. Understanding the message, Alex stayed still. "I don't get it."

"If you don't believe in love," Armando continued, hidden behind her hair. "It not only means you don't believe in the love a lot of people think is the greatest (your significant other, like I said) but love also exists in friends and family," he explained. "So what you're pretty much saying, dear, is that you don't love your friends and family."

Alex blinked. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"Then never say you don't believe in love." Armando scolded. "After all, after life, the most important thing we need to experience is love."

Alex never thought of it this way. Then again, she might've had a chance if she wasn't wretching every time something mushy came on TV or right in front of her.

She felt shameful, like she didn't deserve this talk. Especially not after how she had acted towards her parents.

"Jesus," Alex breathed. "You seem to be an expert on these things," Alex teased.

Armando smirked. "I've worked on this show long enough to know what I'm telling you."

For some reason, Alex truly belived him.

After that, all of them fell into a comfortable silence. They all looked so concentrated on her hair that Alex didn't dare speak. Instead, she started thinking of what had just happened…

That kiss—her first kiss—had been so exhilirating, so heart wrenching, so gut whirling that she loved every second of it. She loved how Nate's lips seemed to be in perfect tune with her own, how their lips making contact set off a fire through her veins, how his hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer, as if he never wanted to let her go…how her heart raced ten thousand times faster than usual, how her head was spinning and spinning and every part of her finally came to life, every single sense was doubled, how she could feel every detail of Nate's body only by kissing him, how every ounce of passion was put into that kiss, all that tension of the moment before…

And how empty she had felt when their lips were no longer in contacts, the distance she insisted on putting between them was excruatiating, how she felt as if she needed him closer than ever…

And now she really felt like wretching.

She was becoming one of those love sick girls she loved making fun of! She was becoming what she swore to herself never to become! How long had she really known Nate, anyway? Wasn't it only natural that since she was the first boy she had had contact with, she would think he was the one? (or…whatever). That is what was happening, Alex tried to convince herself. It was no big deal. Nate could obviously not date, she was in an effing dating show, for crying out loud…it wouldn't work out.

Alex had to get that through her head. One way or the other, she would make sure Nate Gray did _not _win her heart.

That was if, Alex thought defeatedly, he didn't already have it.

* * *

"You're all done!"

These were the words that brought Alex back from her nap. "Huh?" she asked, confused. She looked up and saw Armando grinning ear to ear.

"I—_we_—did our best and I personally believe you look stunning!" he paused. "Not that you didn't look stunning before, sweetie, but that _hair_—"

Alex's laugh cut him off. "I know, I know, I'll take better care of it now, I promise." She smiled at Armando, and he just kept grinning.

"Well?" he said excitedly. "Don't you want to see yourself?"

Alex's smile faltered. "I…well…"

Armando frowned. "You don't?" he blinked, then shrugged. "Suit yourself. But let me tell you, don't be wondering why those guys will be falling head over heels for you, mkay?" Alex sighed and then giggled once more. She stood up and hugged Armando.

"Thank you," she said. "I hope you'll be the one working on me every Monday through Friday," Alex said. Armando laughed.

"They'd be lost without me, sweetheart." He looked at her. "I think you're my favorite from every girl that has sat in this chair." Armando told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I bet you say that to every girl that comes here."

Armando snorted. "You have no idea how much I wish that were true." He laughed. "Good luck out there tonight."

Alex took a deep breath. "Thanks," she said. "I know I'll need it."

And boy, did she know this.

* * *

Five o' clock. An hour to the show.

All Alex could do was sit back stage while everyone was going back and forth, some yelling, other panicking, other seemed close to tears.

She didn't need the backstage drama. The real life one was enough for her, thank you very much. She would just wait for someone to give her instructions.

"Well well well," Alex's heart almost stopped. "Look who's not doing anything."

"Avoiding the line of fire, thank you very much," Alex loved the way she could keep her voice steady. "I don't need to be hurt before we start."

Nate frowned and sat next to her. "Aren't you a little nervous?"

Alex looked up at him and glared. Then she put up her hands. "Sweaty palms tell you enough?"

Nate made a disgusted face. He took out a hanky from his coat and handed it to her. "Hair and make up isn't the only thing you needed to—" Nate frowned and contemplated her for a moment. Alex avoided his gaze and concentrated on wiping her palms.

"They…cut your hair," Nate sounded strained. Alex shrieked.

"They _what_?" Alex ran a hand through her hair, but the path ended much sooner than it usually did. How could she have _missed _this? I mean, it was her hair for crying out loud! True, she hadn't seen a mirror since she left hair and make up, but…but to not notice her hair being considerably shorter…

Nate looked confused. "You didn't know?"

"No…well, I told them to go ahead and do whatever they please with it, but I fell asleep so I didn't know…didn't feel…" she had mixed feeling about this. On one hand, her hair would be much easier to manage now for the hair people, so that meant less time spent there. On the other hand…she had no idea how she looked. Did she look alright? Or horrifying? Maybe she could ask for extensions…

Nate stood up as if on cue, and Alex stiffened as he ran a hand through her short hair. "You look…really good," he smirked at her. "Beautiful, if I do say so myself."

Alex slapped his hand away, and Nate looked surprised. "Try keeping your hands to yourself," she snapped. She looked away to hide her blush, and was surprised to see Armando talking to a very attractive guy. He seemed to be flirting, actually.

She scowled and went over to him. "Hey," she said.

Armando looked startled to see her. The other guy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Alex, dear!" Armando broke out into a friendly grin. "How are you?"

"A little confused, actually," she felt rude for not acknowledging the man standing there, but she had no time. "Why did you cut my hair?"

Armando blinked, then he laughed. "You don't like it? Why I think you look stunning!" he said.

"I agree," Alex turned to the guy Armando was flirting with a second ago. "It looks really good on you." He shot a crooked smile at her, and Alex's stomach flipped once. "Jeremy Miles," he put out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jeremy had intense green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. The usual cute jock look, she noted. Not that he wasn't extremely attractive…because that would be lying. Alex could be many things, but she wasn't a liar.

And yet…this guy looked familiar to him. Hadn't she seen him before? Somewhere? Alex couldn't pin point where, exactly, but she knew that somewhere…

Alex shook his hand. "Alex Russo," she introduced herself with a smile. "And thank you." She turned back to Armando, who now had a slight frown on his face. "It's not that I don't like it, Armando," she explained. "It's just—it caught me off guard."

"Well," Armando said, waving his hand. "It doesn't matter, sweetheart. I asked you if you wanted to look and you refused." He raised an eyebrow. "Now go. I was talking to Mr. Miles here and—"

"Actually," Jeremy said, glancing at his watch. "I have an important meeting right now. I just wanted to check out the set." He smiled at Alex. "Armando here was kind enough to let me in and give me a tour. My sister is a huge fan and I wanted to see what all the buzz was about. But then again," he winked at Alex. "If all the girls are as cute as you…"

Alex blushed and looked down. "Goodbye," she muttered, and she heard Jeremy chuckle and say goodbye to the both of them.

"Well," Armando sighed. "That was a bummer."

"Not your type, huh?" Alex knew Armando understood what she meant by that.

Armando sighed once again. "You win some, you lose some."

Alex was giggling when Nate came up to her. She tensed right away. He nodded at Armando, who snorted and walked away. Alex looked at Nate. "What?" she snapped.

"Easy there, princess," Nate rolled his eyes. "Who was that guy?"

Alex shrugged. "Some guy." It was none of his business, after all.

Nate frowned. "He looked familiar, didn't he? Or is it just me?" Nate narrowed his eyes and looked at the general direction in which Jeremy had left.

Alex didn't want to admit that she thought the same, so she just shook her head. "Just to you, probably. Or who knows, maybe he has that face," she shrugged.

Nate nodded, eyes still narrowed. After a moment, his faced clear and he looked back at Alex. "Okay, they want us in our positions." He raised his eyebrows. "You ready to face the Bachelors once again?"

He said this so nonchalantly, when Alex was scared shitless. She nodded. Nate took her hand and led her to the side of the stage. "Easy stuff," he said to her. "They're going to present me, the host, the crowd will go wild, blabla. Then I'll present you, you will come in stage left—or from here (I enter right, see? Over there)—wave a few times, give them your charming smile, and sit on that loveseat right there, next to the long ass couch. You'll be sitting next to me"—oh how lucky—"And just go with the flow."

Nate was about to walk away, but Alex grabbed his arms, causing little sparks to fly up to her shoulder. Ignoring this, she looked at Nate with a panicked expression.

"Wait." She said, and he looked at her. "That's it? No hints as to what's going to happen? What is this, anyway?"

Nate smirked. "It's a real reality show, sweetheart," Nate said. "We actually don't script your scenes. People love your shocked faces and spontaneous things. And for the characters to not know what to do." He shrugged. "It's what the people want." He was about to turn back, but he looked at her, looking frightened, and his expression softened. "Hey," he called. Alex turned, and Nate took her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be alright."

Alex swallowed. "Promise?"

Nate seemed to not think about what he was doing when he stroked her cheek. "I promise."

Then he was gone.

And everything after that was like a blur.

She look a deep breath.

Here we go, she thought, as she heard her name being called.

Alex stepped on the stage.

* * *

...so there. I updated. And I left you with a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. Not the best chapter, I admit, and pretty short. But my mind wouldn't give for anything better. Thanks for being so patient. Prmise the next chapter will be out sooner than you'd expect.

Yes, Jeremy will be back. And he will surprise you. Now Alex has three guys (apart from all the other Bachelors, I mean) on her back. Nate, Shane, and Jeremy.

Oh, the drama.

Hope you enjoyed.

Review, and the chapter will be out much quicker...

Just a hint.


End file.
